His Fire
by the moon of my life
Summary: They were both outcasts in Winterfell. That didn't matter because they had each other and would always have each other. A retelling of ASOIAF if Daenerys lived as a ward at Winterfell.
1. Chapter I

**The first few chapters are pre-GOT. Besides the main Jon/Dany, there will be minor Robb/Dany (before Robb/Margaery) with Theon/Dany flirtation. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Chapter I**

Eddard Stark was not a man to murder innocent children. Even if his best friend decided to claim the Iron Throne and commanded it as his king, Eddard would not do it. He found it harder when the babe opened her eyes.

Before Catelyn, Ned had been besotted with Ashara Dayne with her long dark hair and haunting purple eyes. Daenerys Targaryen had the same eyes. How he could murder an infant with those eyes?

Robert had been furious. He had screamed and punched Ned in the jaw because of his decision. Jon Arryn couldn't even subdue Robert's rage. "Please Robert," Jon had said, "don't get upset over an innocent girl. It's the boy you should search for."

Viserys had escaped Dragonstone. He was more of a threat to Robert than Daenerys, but Robert was still in grief over Lyanna. As if Ned wasn't. He had watched her _die_ in his arms. Robert hadn't truly known Lyanna, just her wild beauty.

"But the girl will grow teats and whelp babes. Then what? What if she decides to take what's hers if her brother doesn't?" Robert demanded, his face red from shouting. "I will not have another Aerys on the throne, Ned!"

Ned sighed. "I'll keep her safe and when she comes of age, she might become a septa. Septas cannot cause you harm, Robert."

"Might." Robert glowered at him. "Leave my sight. Take that _dragonspawn_ if you like. Just don't stop me when I send my men to find Viserys."

When he begun his journey back to Winterfell, Ned realized that he hadn't thought of Catelyn. The poor woman had been outraged when he brought his bastard back after the Sack of King's Landing. She had taken it as a slight, but Ned couldn't have not acknowledged his son.

_I hope she does not hate me forever_, thought Ned. He watched the wet nurse, holding and cooing at Daenerys. She was younger than his sons Robb and Jon, only by a year. Hopefully they'll treat her as their sister.

**.**

It took Catelyn a month for her to come around.

Though she was sure Eddard would plant more children in her, she only had a son. Daenerys was the closest thing to a daughter she had.

Her silver-gold hair was absolutely gorgeous. At three years old, Daenerys's hair tumbled about her shoulders. Catelyn loved to braid it whenever the little dragon wasn't running around with Robb and Jon Snow. If you even took your eyes off her for a minute she was off.

Robb loved her. He was a bit rough with her, but always seemed pleasantly surprised whenever she visited him and Jon while they practiced with their wooden swords. Jon was gentler, treating her delicately. Sometimes, Catelyn wished that she could love him, she did, but he was just proof that her honorable Ned was with another woman.

It hurt more because Jon looked like Brandon.

Ned and Brandon had the same dark hair and grey eyes, but Brandon had been taller and handsomer than her plain Ned. Despite being four, Catelyn knew that Jon was going to be tall and handsome. _But Robb will be what the girls will want to wed_, she thought, knowing that her son with his comely Tully features will be Ned's trueborn heir.

When Ned returned from the Greyjoy Rebellion, he immediately when to Catelyn and looked at their daughter with soft eyes. Everyone said that he was cold as ice, but at that moment, he didn't.

"What is her name?" he asked her.

"Sansa," she answered. "Her name is Sansa."

"A beautiful name." Ned kissed her brow. "Thank you, Cat."

Right then, Catelyn could forget about her husband's infidelity.

**.**

At five, Daenerys already knew that the Starks were not her family.

One day, after mistakenly calling Lord Stark 'Father', he sat her down at the weirwood tree and explained. She was daughter of the king, not the one currently, but the one before. Her mother died giving birth to her, her eldest brother died heroically in battle, and her other brother in the Free Cities.

She was his ward. When he finished, Daenerys held back her tears. For once, the stiff man actually pulled her into his arms and murmured that he would keep her safe, that she was a daughter to him.

But she wasn't his daughter.

Daenerys had purple eyes and silvery hair. Robb and Sansa were auburn-haired and blue-eyed while Jon Snow looked the most like Lord Stark. So did Arya, but she was just a baby.

The only nice thing was that she wasn't alone. Theon Greyjoy wasn't related to any of them. He was ten year old and usually ignored her, but at least she wasn't alone.

"You're a child. I'm nearly a man grown," he had told her.

"I can beat you with a sword, you stupid squid," Daenerys had shot back. Sansa had gasped while Robb and Jon had laughed their heads off.

At the moment, Daenerys was sitting in the grass, not caring that her dress was muddy. She had collected dozens of flowers and was weaving them together. Sansa was with her lady mother while her brothers were playing with their wooden swords.

Jon paused and wiped the sweat from his brow. He walked over to Daenerys and peered at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making a crown," she replied, not looking up.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a princess."

"You? A princess?" Jon laughed. "Dany, princesses don't play in mud or fight boys."

He was the first to call her that. They couldn't pronounce her name correctly so Jon had created her nickname: Dany. Robb never called her Dany when his parents were around, but it had stuck.

Dany cocked her head before placing her flower crown on her head. "I'm a princess," she repeated evenly then stood up. "I need a prince. Who will fight for my hand?"

Robb, always eager to play games, ran over to them. "I'll be your prince, Dany!"

"No, I will." Jon lifted his sword. "Sorry brother."

The two fought and fought until they both were so tired that they collapsed to the ground. Dany hopped over their bodies, seeing how far she could jump. Robb grabbed her ankle and made her fall on top of Jon.

She kicked Robb's side, but laughed. Maester Luwin found them later on and smiled. Dany liked the small man, enjoying the days when he taught them about her ancestors. Jon often asked for her forebear Daeron I, called the Young Dragon, enthralled by the tales of his conquest.

Later that evening, Lady Stark entered her chambers and brushed her hair. Even though Lord Stark said that they weren't her family, Dany couldn't have felt closer to the the auburn haired woman than now.

Dany stopped her before she left and hesitantly embraced her. "I love you, even if you aren't my mother," she whispered.

Lady Stark held her tighter then kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Daenerys."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

Jon Snow didn't realize how much he cared for Daenerys until the tourney at Riverrun.

He was three-and-ten now, but he remembered all the times he had gotten in trouble for snapping at some of his father's bannermen. They would refer to Daenerys as _the Mad King's Daughter_. Jon would feel his cold blood boil whenever they called him bastard, but to call an innocent girl, one whom he's grown up with, something like that? It was disrespectful.

The worse time was when the Karstarks visited Winterfell. Jon and Robb had been eight, Daenerys seven, Sansa fix, Arya three, and Bran just a babe. Theon was thirteen at the time, all high and mighty except when it came to Robb who he treated as his own brother.

Rickard Karstark had brought his daughter Alys with him. Jon had danced with her after she danced with Robb, but he hated to dance. His feet were clumsy and he had no idea what to say. It wasn't as if she was beautiful, but she was a girl.

Escorting Alys back to her father, Jon noticed that Dany was dancing with Rodrik Cassel, their Master-at-Arms. She was laughing so loudly that Jon could hear her over the dull music. Jon had paused when he heard someone say, "Well, I guess the dragonspawn doesn't have any of her father's madness."

"You take that back!" Jon shouted at them. "How dare you refer to her as that! She has a name!"

All eyes were on him. Eddard Stark had gotten up and led Jon out of the hall. When he calmly asked Jon why he shouted, he told him exactly.

"Why does everyone think she's mad? She's the sweetest girl I know! Well, after Sansa, but she has done no wrong!" Jon exclaimed.

"Daenerys is a kind girl, Jon. Everyone in Winterfell knows that, but her father wasn't so kind," he explained. "When you're older, I will tell why in more detail. Now, can you go back in the hall and apologize?"

Jon nodded and begrudgingly apologized to the man with the same cool courtesy Lady Stark used when speaking to him. Theon was snickering while Robb frowned. As he stalked out of the hall, he nearly crashed into Dany.

They stared at each other, purple meeting grey. _She knows_, he realized. Instead of her crying or yelling at him for embarrassing her, she took his hand in hers and pulled him to the dance floor.

**.**

When Lady Stark announced that she planned on taking Robb and Theon to the tourney at Riverrun, Daenerys had begged her to allow her and Jon to go as well. Arya wished to go too, but she was only eight while Dany herself was a maiden flowered.

Jon had offered to help her pack. She was always with him whenever he wasn't with Robb. When Arya wasn't stuck doing needle work, she was joined to Jon at the hip. It made Dany smile every time she saw the two together since Arya was never close to Sansa.

Dany liked both of the Stark sisters. She could talk about love and romance and knights with Sansa while go horseback riding with Arya. Bran sometimes tagged along, but he had his own adventures, climbing up trees and walls. Robb was like Daenerys's brother and she loved him like one too.

"Princess," a familiar, cocksure voice purred.

"Theon." Dany merely glanced at him before continuing packing. They would only stay for a few days so there wasn't much to pack. Jon was by her window, ignoring Theon.

When they were children, Dany believed she was the bane of Theon's existence. He was older than her and definitely more arrogant than her, often avoiding her. Not because she was Targaryen. No, because she was a little girl wanting an older brother and Theon was _not_ willing to play games with her.

Now that she's grown teats, he can't keep his eyes off her. It annoyed Jon to no end, but Dany found it amusing. When no one was around, Theon would whisper such obscene things to her, things that he would _do_ to her in the bedroom. Dany tried to ignore the heat that would warm her face and laugh it off.

The Ironborn stepped further into her chambers. Despite being harmless without his bow and arrow, there was something dangerous about Theon. Dangerous in a seductive way. He was the type who wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We leave tomorrow at sunrise." He stood too close to her, his body pressing into her back. "Riverrun is warm. I hope you bare some skin there."

"But you would rather see me outright naked, wouldn't you?" Dany countered, turning around so she'd look up at him. She allowed a beguiling smile to tug at her full lips.

"With you on top of me. Your tits bouncing as you ride me," Theon added huskily, his eyes dark with sheer lust.

"Enough, Theon." Jon glared at Theon who rolled his eyes and left her chambers. "Why do you encourage him, Dany?"

Dany shrugged and walked over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and said, "It's not like I'm going to give him my maiden's gift, Jon. Have you forgotten who he is?"

Jon sighed and looked away from her. "A whoremonger. I don't know how you or Robb tolerate him."

"Give him a chance. He's funny once you actually _talk_ to him."

"I have. He only taught me how to make moon tea."

She raised her brow. "And why would he do that?"

Jon didn't answer, only untangling himself from her. "Finish packing, Dany."

_It's because he's a bastard_, Dany thought, saddened. She wished the rest of Westeros was like Dorne. They treated their bastards like regular highborn children. Dorne sounded wonderful actually. Dany would love to feel the heat instead of the bitter cold.

At least she'd experience some warmness in the Riverlands.

**.**

"What is Riverrun like?"

Catelyn smiled and told stories of her youth to Daenerys. They rode in a carriage while the boys rode horses. The young girl's eyes widened with fascination, but there was a hint of sadness in there.

"We would go swimming all day, skipping our lessons. Edmure was too young and Petyr would follow us around like a pup," Catelyn said, smiling at the memory. "I'm afraid we cannot do that now."

"Why-oh." Daenerys's fair face blushed, remembering how she was growing curves. She was a bit flat-chested, but her body was definitely womanly. "It sounds wonderful."

"It was." Winterfell had become her home, but Catelyn would always long for Riverrun. She opened a blind from the window and felt her heart swell.

She recognized the not especially large, strong three-sided castle, how it bordered on two sides by rivers. The sandstone walls rose sheer from the water. As they entered the gates, Catelyn could see many tents from different houses great and small.

Catelyn vaguely wondered if Littlefinger was there, but remembered that he was serving the king. At least she'd see her brother Edmure.

Robb had spirited away Daenerys as soon as she stepped out of the carriage. Catelyn hoped that he was following someone who would take them to their chambers, but she knew she wouldn't seem them again until the actual tourney.

"Cat." She turned and found her brother standing taller than her.

"Edmure." They embraced and when Catelyn pulled back, she studied his face. "You've grown. How old are you?"

"How could you forget?" he asked, mock-hurt. "You look beautiful, sister. Come, allow me to escort you to your old rooms."

Catelyn took his arm and allowed him to lead her. He asked how she was, about her children, how she fared in Winterfell. Edmure always had a gentle heart and loved Catelyn fiercely since the role of acting as a mother was thrusted upon her.

Edmure told her stories of his own. He blushed when she asked about a wife, but Catelyn knew about his whoring. How could she not? Some singer even made a song about it.

They pushed past everyone and made it inside the castle where more men and women lounged. Catelyn suddenly felt tired and told Edmure that if he found four unruly teens, send them to their chambers.

"You brought your children?" Edmure asked.

"I brought a Stark, a Snow, a Greyjoy, and a Targaryen," she replied tiredly. _This will be an interesting tourney_, she thought.

Though Catelyn hoped it wouldn't be reminiscent to the Tourney at Harrenhal.

**.**

The first competition was archery. Theon had signed up and was eager to best everyone. Both Robb and Dany agreed that he would either place first or at least second considering how impeccable he was with a bow and arrow.

She wore a sleeveless turquoise dress embroidered with golden Myrish lace. The neckline wasn't too low, but it wasn't as if she had breasts like Lady Catelyn. Her hair was loose save for the back part which was plaited. Dany thought she looked more like a woman than a girl.

"You look stunning," Robb said, greeting her outside her chambers. _Of course he'd say that_, thought Dany, _he's never seen a Southern gown before_.

"Thank you. You clean up well," Dany replied, making Robb laughed. She smiled at Jon who was staring at her blankly. "You don't have anything to say, Jon?"

"Robb said it already," he mumbled then offered his arm. "The competition will start soon. We should find our seats."

Dany accepted and let the boys lead her to the stands. Where she was accommodated, her window was right near the river Lady Stark spoke of. The water looked irresistible, shimmering in the moonlight, but Dany didn't need to ruin her image by swimming naked. Her image was already destroyed by being the daughter of Aerys.

_Be happy,_ Dany told herself. Squaring her shoulders, she forced herself to smile politely at all the lords and ladies. The women whispered as she passed them while some men stared at her the same way Theon did when he wasn't in one of his moods.

Lady Stark found them with a man nearly thirty who shared her Tully features. She introduced him as her younger brother Edmure. Robb grinned and appeared eager to chat with his uncle while Jon stood by awkwardly. His bastard status often made him feel like an outsider.

Edmure gave Daenerys one look and his jaw went slack.

"An honor to meet Lady Stark's brother." Dany gave a dainty curtsey. "I am..."

"Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen," he finished for her then smiled broadly. "It's nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me."

He went off, talking to other lords. The remaining four went outside to find their seats. Dany sat between Robb and Jon, feeling giddy. She wasn't trapped in Winterfell anymore and was attending her first tourney. This was simply amazing.

Theon walked out, looking tall and dapper with his bow slung over his shoulder. Robb cheered for him while Jon sat silently, resembling his father to the core. Dany squeezed Jon's hand, startling him.

Leaning towards him, she whispered, "Wouldn't it be funny if someone shot a bow into Theon's arse?"

Much to her surprise, Jon burst out laughing.

Lady Catelyn raised her brows at the two, but Robb barely noticed. Dany felt something stir in her, just from seeing Jon smile. His real smile. It was positively dazzling.

**.**

Robb discreetly poured himself half a cup full of Arbor gold. Theon had placed second and seemed pretty annoyed with it. He went into his moods again and had disappeared afterwards.

His eyes widened when he laid eyes on exceptionally pretty brunette dressed in a marigold colored gown. Her curly hair was long and thick, her skin unblemished, and her eyes a warm brown. _She must be a Tyrell_, Robb thought as he sipped his Arbor gold. Loras Tyrell had the same curly hair and eyes.

"Who are we staring at?" Robb recognized Daenerys's voice.

"Her." He gestured to the Tyrell girl flocked by girls around her own age and younger. They must have been her cousins because they all looked similar, but the one in the marigold dress was... _beautiful_, he finished in his head.

"I believe that's Lord Tyrell's daughter," she informed him. "Why not dance with her?"

"No. I have a better idea."

"And what is that, Lord Robb?"

He frowned at her. "I'm not lord yet, Dany and I plan on entering the jousting competition. I'll crown her as queen of love and beauty."

Dany leaned back in her seat, eying Robb. "Your mother will never permit it."

"She won't need to know." Robb wasn't one to hide things from his parents, but he had never felt something for any of the girls back in Winterfell. Theon always offered to sneak Robb out so they could visit a brothel, but he declined every time.

"Good luck with that endeavor," Dany said before standing up. "Dance with me if you won't dance with her."

Robb smiled and led his foster sister to the dance floor.

**.**

Instead of watching the melee, Dany went to the river.

She knew that Robb was preparing the jousts which would start in the evening, but Jon had disappeared. Had Robb somehow convinced him to join the lists? Dany wasn't even sure if Jory Cassel taught them how to joust.

Slipping off her sandals, Dany shivered when she dipped her feet in the cool water. She pulled her skirts up to her knees and waded through the water. _If only I could rip off my dress and swim! The water is so blue and clear_, she thought.

"Oh!" gasped a sweet voice that reminded Dany of Sansa.

Dany turned around, letting go of her skirts. It was just the girl Robb was besotted with. Up close, the girl was even lovelier especially since her curls were pulled back with a green ribbon.

"I didn't know anyone else would be out here," the girl said, sounding apologetic. "I'm Margaery Tyrell."

"Daenerys Targaryen." They both inclined their heads and Dany waded back to where her sandals were. "Is your room overlooking the river too?"

"Why yes. It looked beautiful so I'd check it out. I also just find melees too.. violent," Margaery answered then glanced behind her. "My brother Loras is supposed to joust."

When Dany stepped out of the water, she realized how wet her skirts were. She would need to change before watching Robb. As she slipped on her sandals, she looked up at Margaery. She must have been one-and-three as well and her body more shapely than Daenerys's. To no surprise, Margaery was taller than her. Theon would jape that she could easily pass for a dwarf.

She had slapped him when he finished that folly.

The two girls left the river and headed back inside the castle, as they were separating, Dany stopped Margaery.

"Do you know Robb Stark?"

"I've heard of him, but we've never been properly introduced."

Dany smiled enigmatically. "You will soon."

**.**

The lists hadn't gone well. Robb was unhorsed after his fourth try by the beautiful Loras Tyrell. Although, Daenerys could see Margaery blush prettily when Robb reared his horse and asked for her favor, proclaiming that she was the Rose of Highgarden.

Lady Catelyn had been furious. She scolded Robb for hours in his chambers and announced to their party that they would be leaving tomorrow at sunrise. She _almost_ didn't allow Robb to attend the feast tonight.

Dany remembered feeling girlish when a mystery knight rode his horse to where she sat in the stands and tossed her a red carnation into her lap. She had weaved the flower in her silvery hair. It was still there as she dressed in her House colors and entered the ballroom.

_Good thing the Usurper isn't here or else my head would be on a spike,_ thought Dany. Luckily she was just an innocent ward of the honorable Eddard Stark and no one wished to get on his bad side by bothering one of the last Targaryens. Not that anyone would get a chance to harass her. Jon Snow was adamant about protecting her.

Theon appeared by her side and asked for a dance. "You will not grope me, will you?" Dany questioned.

"No promises." Theon gave his signature, cocky smile and led the dance. For an entire song, Dany had to slap and step on Theon's feet just so his hands wouldn't squeeze her breasts or backside.

Robb danced with her next, no longer looking sullen. He actually seemed cheery and danced with her courteously.

"Margaery and I shared a dance," Robb confessed, sounding dreamy. "I told her how I would have crowned her as queen of love and beauty."

"And she said?" He twirled Dany, her skirts swishing.

"She thanked me and wished to write to me after this. I think that may be progress."

"Do you wish to wed her?"

His fair face blushed. "I do not know! All I know is that I'd like to get to know her better and if writing letters will help, then so be it."

Dany brushed her lips against his reddened cheek and curtseyed dramatically when the song ended. Robb shook his head chuckling and eagerly went over to steal Margaery from Renly Baratheon. Just as Dany decided to return to her table, she bumped into Jon. Her loyal Jon. _Since when has he ever been mine?_

"May I have this dance?" he asked, his voice deeper than she remembered.

"You may," she answered with a lazy smile.

They danced in silence, their bodies grazing each others occasionally. Jon's impossibly dark grey eyes flickered to the carnation in her braid. His hand squeezed the small of her spine, sending chills down her back.

He didn't say anything for a moment until he leaned towards her. For a moment, Daenerys thought he would kiss her, but then he didn't and she felt a strange sense of disappointment.

"Who gave you the flower?" Jon inquired.

"Some knight." Now Dany was blushing like guileless Robb. "It's a shame I don't know who he is."

"Maybe you do," implied Jon.

"No need to be vague with me, Jon," said Dany. He smiled and lowered his eyes, holding her hand a little tighter. "Who would you have crowned as your queen of love and beauty?"

Jon didn't answer. He only twirled and swayed with her until the song was nearly over when he finally replied, "Why, the most beautiful woman in all the realm."

Purple eyes locked with grey. For some confusing reason, Daenerys was envious of Jon's queen.


	3. Chapter III

**This chapter focuses on Daenerys's relationships with the Stark girls, but still has some Dany/Jon. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter III**

Margaery Tyrell tentatively walked towards the godswoods, hugging herself. Earlier, she had received a note slipped under her door asking to meet her in the godswoods. She assumed that it was a request from the dashing Robb Stark.

Her face flushed from the memory. Robb had lifted his helm and smiled at her. "The Rose of Highgarden," he called her. Margaery thought her heart might have bursted from beating so fast.

The godswoods in Riverrun was a bright and airy garden with redwoods, flowers, nesting birds, and stream. Stepping closer to the slender carved weirwood, she gasped when Robb revealed himself from behind it. He was dressed in dark colors as usual to Northmen, but Margaery thought he looked handsome.

"I did not think you would come," confessed Robb. "Our party is leaving today. I just wanted to see you one last time."

"You are always welcomed in Highgarden," said Margaery, not wanting to leave him. "And I will write to you. Will you?"

"Of course!" He seemed surprised at the question. "I'd like to get to know you better."

"I would like that too," she murmured then glanced around. "May I call you Robb and you call me Margaery?"

A smile spread across Robb's face, making him glow. He nodded eagerly and they stepped closer to each other until their breaths mingled together. _I never thought the old gods would be watching when I kissed a boy for the first time_, thought Margaery. Her heartbeat quickened as Robb inched closer and closer to her. This was taking too long. She took his hand in hers and gently tugged him closer to her. It was as if it confirmed for Robb that _yes_, Margaery wanted him to kiss her.

She placed both hands on his shoulders and felt the pit of her stomach flutter with excitement when his lips finally touched hers. Their noses bumped together and his teeth hit hers. Margaery brought her right hand to his neck, fingering the hairs on the back of it.

It didn't last long. The kiss wasn't terribly good, but it wasn't unpleasant either. Margaery straightened her spine, realizing that she was the first girl Robb kissed. That would explain how clumsy he was. _It's actually sweet_.

"Robb?"

"Yes?"

"The next time we kiss... I hope you do better."

Robb's face reddened considerably and he nodded. Margaery pecked his lips once last time before returning back to her chambers. She couldn't wait to tell her cousins and Loras about this.

**.**

Arya grumbled as she pricked her fingers again. Daenerys let out a sound a sympathy as she attempted to do her needlework as well. They weren't nearly as good as Sansa who could gossip with Jeyne Poole and stitch the Stark direwolf at the same time.

Septa Mordane frowned at Arya's work and shook her head at Dany's. Her direwolf looked goofy and lopsided compared to Sansa's. Pricking her fingers again, Arya dropped her needles and yelled in frustration.

"This is stupid! Why can't I go outside and play with my brothers?" demanded Arya.

"Because ladies do not participate in swordplay," replied Septa Mordane crisply.

"Well, I am no _lady._" The she-wolf huffed, crossing her arms. "Like I am ever going to use this when I'm older."

Just before Mordane was going to reprimand Arya, Dany cleared her throat and gave a smile so false that the old gods were probably laughing at it.

"May I go out on the balcony, Septa? I need fresh air; all this blood I'm losing is making me light-headed."

"Do not take too long," the strict, bony woman warned. Dany smiled at Arya, a real one, and opened the doors to the balcony, closing them behind her.

**.**

As if she needed fresh air. Blood never bothered her before. _I_ am _blood of the dragon_, thought Daenerys. She sighed and leaned over the railing, her purple eyes roaming the yard. Jon and Robb were sparring with wooden swords.

Jon was evidently a better swordsman, quicker and swifter than Robb. Though the heir of Winterfell on the other hand was stronger and his blows were heavier. With more years of practice, they could even be in the same league as the Kingslayer, one of the most renowned swordsmen in the known world.

She smiled and waved her hands. "Jon!" she called.

He paused his fight and looked up, his face breaking into a smile. That always made Dany's heart soar, knowing that _she_ was the source of his happiness.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing needlework?" inquired Jon, striding over to where the balcony was.

"I could not take it anymore," Dany replied then cried out, "I'm awful at it!"

He chuckled before looking back up at her. "I never imagined you or Arya as doing needlework anyways."

"You think of me then?" Dany was only teasing, but Jon always took things seriously. His cheeks reddened, remaining silent. "Oh, save me Jon Snow! The horrid needles are trying to prick me to death."

Jon seemed less embarrassed and laughed lightly. "You are a fool, Daenerys Stormborn."

_Only for you,_ Dany thought then shuddered. These thoughts confused her even more. She squared her shoulders and reluctantly went back to her needlework.

**.**

The day after Lord Stark left to Pyke was the day Dany decided to skip her needlework. She was one-and-three, a woman grown. Like she needed anymore practice with needlework. When Dany was going to whelp a child, she'd have Sansa knit the babe clothes.

Arya eagerly agreed to go along with her. The girl _hated_ anything that was feminine. She would steal Bran's breeches and practice sword fighting with him in the godswoods until someone caught the two. Dany saw potential in her, but said nothing. Jon mostly did that.

"What should we do first?" asked Arya.

"Go to the stables. I have not rode a horse in a while," replied Daenerys, "I know my silver has missed me."

For her thirteenth nameday, Arya and Lord Eddard had picked out a silver mare for her. She hadn't thought of a name, so she referred to it as her silver. Arya rode a stallion, unafraid of large horses.

Hodor smiled and mumbled, "Hodor" when he encountered the two. Dany held her breath as the large man picked her up and seated her on her silver. He must have had giants' blood in him because he was over seven feet tall. Arya kicked her stallion and rode off ahead of Dany.

She followed, enjoying the air hitting her face. Her braid loosened and flapped behind her. Dany caught up with Arya after some minutes, the two sharing a grin. The Dragon Princess pulled up her hood as they neared the yard where the boys practiced.

Bran noticed her first and scampered down from a nearby tree. Dany slowed down her mare and waited for Bran to come close. Arya reared her horse and gave her a questioning look.

"What are you two _doing_?" he questioned, brushing a lock of auburn hair out of his eyes.

"Escaping the dreaded needlework," Dany replied, earning some laughs. "Shouldn't you be with Maester Luwin?"

The young Stark shrugged then smiled. "We should visit the crypts."

Dany pinched her face while Arya grinned. "Maybe Jon and Robb will join us," the latter said while the former responded, "You're quite morbid, Bran."

Nevertheless, Bran recruited his older brothers while Dany and Arya returned their horses. When Fat Tom was heading towards the stables, Arya grabbed Dany's hand and the two ran.

"Arya Underfoot!" he called after them, but didn't attempt to chase them. Daenerys's stomach lurched when they met the boys at the crypt.

**.**

"I don't believe you," said Dany.

"It's true. My father plans on marrying you off to Theon," responded Robb, "That's why he went to Pyke. To discuss marriage negotiations."

Jon rolled his eyes. Theon was full of shit. Lord Eddard never went to Pyke to discuss _marriage_. Well, he didn't know the true reason, but it definitely _wasn't_ for Daenerys Targaryen to wed Theon Greyjoy.

He, Dany, Robb, Arya, and Bran were walking through the crypts with Jon leading the way. Holding a torch, Jon made sure they didn't crash into any statues. Arya was by his side, her arm brushing his at times though she refused to hold his hand like he offered. Bran held Dany's though.

"I would rather take a trip through the seven hells than to wear the Greyjoy cloak," Dany snapped.

"How about a Stark one?" Bran asked.

Before she could respond, Robb said, "I only see her as a sister."

In the fire of the torch, Jon could see Dany smirk. "I am Targaryen, aren't I?"

The older children laughed while Bran furrowed his brows.

"What about Jon?"

Silence filled the unsettling place. He was too young to understand Jon's situation while Arya simply refused to acknowledge that he was only half Stark. Sansa and Robb were the only ones out of his siblings who treated him like a bastard. Well, the latter _at times_.

Daenerys had widened her eyes. Jon could feel his heart pound in his chest. He could easily say that yes, he would be Dany if he could, but he couldn't confess around his siblings, let alone inside the crypts.

Thank the old gods that Arya saved them from hearing all the possible answers. She was exclaiming about their father's late brother Brandon and sister Lyanna. Jon stared at Lyanna's statue, feeling sad.

Everyone said that Arya acted like her. Sometimes Jon would see the pained look on his father's face when he would catch Arya with a wooden sword or interacting with Jon himself. Lyanna Stark must have been a beauty as well for Rhaegar Targaryen to kidnap her.

He glanced at Dany. Her lips trembled as she stared at Lyanna and Brandon's statues. Jon's face fell when he guessed what she was thinking. _Her family killed them_, he remembered, _her mad father and madder brother... but it wasn't her fault._

Tentatively, Jon touched Dany's elbow. She jumped and looked down then back up at him. He frowned even more when he noticed her glistening eyes. Dany angrily wiped her tears away and refused to meet Jon's stare, but she didn't pull her elbow away from his grasp.

**.**

Sansa wondered if she was in trouble as she entered her father's study. She was the perfect daughter, always participating in her lessons with Maester Luwin and needlework with Septa Mordane. If anyone were to get in trouble, it would be Arya. Not that Sansa didn't love her little sister, she just grew irritated with her antics.

She smiled and couldn't help, but rush to her father. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. Sansa hadn't seen him in a month after his trip to the Iron Islands. Rumor had it that he was negotiating a marriage pact with Theon and Daenerys, but Sansa doubted it, mostly for Jeyne's sake since she was besotted with the Young Kraken.

"You're not in trouble, sweetling," said Ned.

"Then what's wrong?" Sansa asked, feeling a mix of fear and excitement for being in on a secret.

"Sansa, you are to wed Theon."

_Theon? I'm to wed... Theon? No, no, this cannot be_. When Sansa said nothing, Ned continued, "When you come of age, you two will wed here in the godswood then you will live with within the castles of Pyke."

Sansa always envisioned herself marrying some dashing, gallant knight or a golden prince. Never in her eleven years did she think that she would be married to Theon, a boy several times older than her. He was practically Robb's brother! Strangely, Sansa never thought of him as her own brother.

Daenerys instantly came to her mind. It was no secret that the older boy desired Dany. Who could blame him? She was beautiful though not nearly as Sansa's lady mother. At times, Sansa would see Theon pressing his body against Dany's, whispering sweet nothings into her ear... but she would laugh and push him away.

_Family, Duty, Honor_. Sansa identified herself as Stark, but she was a Tully as well and she needed to regard her mother's House words. _At least he's handsome_, thought Sansa.

"Does he know?" was all Sansa said after remaining quiet.

"He knows, but its hard for him to wrap his head around it," admitted Ned. "I'm sorry, Sansa. I know he isn't what you wanted, but... I know he will never hurt you. Not as long as Robb and I are alive."

**.**

Dany opened the door to her chambers and found a teary-eyed Sansa. She immediately swept the girl into her arms and further inside the room. Sansa began sobbing in her shoulder. The older girl had no idea why Sansa was crying, but she didn't mind comforting her for the time being.

For a long time, Dany held Sansa. Eventually, she stopped crying and went to the basin to clean her face. Dany laid on her back and watched Sansa.

"Did you and Jeyne get into an argument?" she inquired.

"No, but we will," Sansa replied, patting her face dry. "Father is forcing me to marry Theon!"

"What?" Daenerys sat up, shocked. "Theon _Greyjoy_?"

Sansa nodded and Dany groaned. This was awful. She could understand the young girl's pain. Theon was undeniably handsome with his sharp features and well-dressed clothing, but he was notorious for visiting brothels and fucking scullery maids. He'd fuck Dany if she gave him the slight notion that she desired him.

The girl in front of her enjoyed knights and songs and romance, not promiscuous men who could care less about any of that. Dany wondered how Robb would take the news of his best friend marrying his little sister.

Dany patted the bed beside her, waiting for Sansa to sit. "Sansa, at least it's someone you know and not some old fat lord whom you have never met. You do not have to love Theon or maybe you can over the years. Either way, this isn't so bad."

"But... he loves you."

"_Me_?"

"I see the way he looks at you. He's always whispering to you and touching you. When he beds me, he'll probably be thinking about you."

She startled Sansa by her abrupt laughter. "No sweetling, Theon does not _love_ me. He _lusts_ me. There is a fine line between love and lust, but try not to mistake the two. No... you are the girl Theon will love, not me."

Sansa sniffed and dabbed her eyes. "You are certain?"

"Of course," Dany said brightly. "I'll visit you often in Pyke after you two wed. Robb and Jon will not hesitate to geld Theon if he dare hurts you."

"Thank you." Sansa smiled and the two girls embraced.

**.**

Later that evening, they ate dinner in the dining hall. Sansa kept her head down when Lord Eddard announced that she and Theon would wed. Everyone cheered though some were forced. Arya actually had the audacity to _laugh_ at her and wished her many squid children.

Jeyne glared at her throughout the entire feast. Sansa wanted to tell her that she never wanted this, but everytime she looked up, she could feel Theon's piercing gaze on her.

Theon offered to escort both Dany and Sansa to their chambers after both getting up. Robb grabbed Sansa by the arm and pulled her close.

"Do not worry, sister. Theon is a good man, he'll treat you well. I'll make sure of it," he murmured.

Sansa nodded and followed Daenerys and Theon throughout the halls. Theon seemed to have forgotten her presence because he was flirting with Dany as usual. Sansa took the time to study him.

His attitude was arrogant, his demeanor presumptuous, and his smile cocky. Even the way he _spoke_ was conceited, as if he was in on some joke and no one else was good enough to know... but Sansa found it hard to truly admit that she didn't find Theon's smile sensual.

They reached Dany's chambers first and Theon stepped so close that their bodies touched. _Bold,_ Sansa added to her mental list of things she noticed about her future lord husband.

"Sweet dreams, Princess. I hope you think of _me_ when you're in bed tonight," he said huskily.

"I have better things to dream of, Theon," laughed Dany who then smiled at Sansa. "Goodnight, Sansa."

"You as well," she told her foster sister.

Theon finally remembered Sansa and graciously offered his arm. Sansa took it and let him lead the way to her chambers. It wasn't too far, but the whole walk was awkward. She had no idea what to say. Should they discuss their impending marriage?

When they reached her door, Theon blocked it and let his dark eyes rake Sansa's body. From her budding breasts to her developing hips. She felt her entire body heat up from his roaming eyes.

"I know you'll make a good wife, Sansa."

That caught her off guard.

Theon smiled, this time a little more genuine. "You are everything a man wants. I'd be a fool to throw it all away, so... promise me you will not hate me when we do wed."

He took her hands in his, slowly pulling closer to him. Sansa blushed, her stomach fluttering from the way he rubbed her hands with his calloused thumbs. Was it so wrong for her to want to kiss him?

"I promise."


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

"Margaery says I need to kiss better," announced Robb, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"Did you knock out a tooth of hers?" asked Jon, dropping his wooden sword. They were sparring in the yard while their master-at-arms Ser Rodrik Cassel instructed Bran on his archery.

Daenerys could be heard laughing behind them. She sat on a barrel, her legs swinging as she watched the boys though was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"No." Robb blushed. "I just have no experience. Is that what girls like? A man with experience?"

He directed the last question to Dany. She seemed lost in thought before answering, "Yes and no. I find a _boy_ without experience cute, but a man? I would like for him to know what he is doing."

Normally, Robb would go to Theon for advice, but the older boy was off getting to know his betrothed. He might be younger than Theon, but he wasn't afraid to beat him senselessly if he hurt his sister. Sansa was too fragile for a man as promiscuous as Theon.

"How does Margaery expect you to kiss better?" Jon questioned, leaning against a barrel beside Dany.

"Practice I suppose." The Prince of Winterfell shrugged.

"With who? Jeyne Poole?" Dany suggested then laughed lightly. Robb shot her a dirty look while Jon chuckled. Jeyne Poole was a pretty, but skinny thing who had yet to lose the baby fat in her cheeks.

The trio were quiet, all thinking of acceptable girls for Robb to practice kissing when Robb let his blue eyes wander to Dany.

She was of short stature and a bit flat-chested, but she made up for it in her face. Her face that was breathtakingly beautiful. Even if Robb saw her as his sister, he'd be a blind fool not to call her gorgeous.

Jon caught him staring and an unreadable expression crossed his face.

"What about you?" Robb asked Dany.

"Me?" she blinked in surprise.

"Make me a better kisser. You could practice too, for you future husband," he explained in a rushed voice. "Please? I promise to pay you back in any way possible."

Dany wrinkled her brows then sighed, burying her face in her hands. "Fine. As if I can say no to _you,_" she responded with an eye roll.

For some reason, Robb felt sorry for his brother Jon.

**.**

They met in the godswoods at dusk.

Dany managed to escape the loudness in the dining hall by complaining about her moon's blood which no one questioned. Robb left a little later, startling her so much that she nearly fell into the pool of black water.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Robb asked her.

She thought of Jon. Once, when they were children, she pecked him on the lips, just to see how it felt. Jon was red in the face afterwards, but other than that, no. Dany never had a _real_ kiss.

When she shook her head, Robb frowned. "I feel bad," he admitted, "I know I'm not the person you imagined your first kiss to be with."

"This is better," she murmured then placed her hands on his broad shoulders. "What if my lord husband is some old fat bastard?"

Robb laughed, but sobered up quickly. He put his hands on her waist, but didn't bring her closer. Dany slowly closed her eyes as their faces inched closer and closer... Her heart sped up when his lips met hers. Robb was uncertain, neither going further or backtracking. Dany pulled away, but not out of his hold.

"Do not be afraid," Dany said. "Kiss me as if it's the last time you'll ever see me. Better yet, the last time you'll ever see Margaery. Like you are going off to war."

"Alright." He took a deep breath and leaned in again, this time kissing her with more force.

They kissed for a long time. It felt strange and Dany wondered if her forebears felt this way when they were forced to wed their brothers and sisters. She had only one brother now, Viserys. If their family won the war, then they would have wed when she came of age.

No, Dany would have begged not to. Viserys would never have her. Even now, with half the men in Winterfell praising her beauty and saying she was growing into a lovely young woman, Daenerys knew no man would wish to wed her. She had no lands, only an empty title.

It seemed to her that Robb was pretending she was Margaery as he kissed with more passion. Impressive as his kissing was, it changed nothing for her.

Finally, after countless hours of intimacy, Robb stopped and pulled away panting. Daenerys smiled encouragingly and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Good job. Margaery will not resist you the next time you two meet," Dany said.

Robb grinned. "You are not so bad yourself."

She shrugged one shoulder then picked up her skirts and headed to her chambers. Instead, she went to Jon's room which was on the other side of the castle. The boys chambers were nowhere close to the girls, but she and Arya often escaped there.

Dany knocked on his door and it opened after a few minutes. A disheveled Jon opened it and Dany frowned.

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Liar."

Jon smiled, one too jaded for his young face and stepped aside. Dany smiled when she found Arya half asleep in Jon's bed. Her hair resembled a rat's nest and she had scratches, most likely from sword fighting with Bran. Sometimes Arya would sneak into Jon's room and Lord Eddard wouldn't say anything about it.

The two sat on the floor with their backs against the bed. Dany let her head fall on Jon's shoulder, snuggling closer to him. They stayed like that for awhile, Dany enjoying the warmth Jon emitted. People called him cold, but he truly wasn't.

When her eyes started to close, she could feel her head slid down to Jon's chest. She lifted her head and smiled sheepishly, but felt her heart quicken just from Jon. He had been staring at her, his dark grey eyes intense and unreadable.

"I wish we could stay like this," she whispered, moving her head so it was under his chin.

"Me too," he murmured, his chest rumbling. "I cannot imagine you with an old man and five children at your ankles."

Dany giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist then sighed. "Maybe I should just marry _you_. And we could live happily ever after, like in the songs Sansa likes."

He rubbed her back gently. "I would love that."

"And you would love me, even when I am no longer young and beautiful?"

"Always."

_Always_. It made Daenerys shudder, just thinking about a life with only her and Jon. It was absolutely better than anything life had in store for her. She wondered if he was only agreeing with her to please her, but then Dany realized that she was probably the only girl who ever suggested something like that.

Jon was handsome. It was undeniable and though he didn't have the classic looks like his brothers or the seductive, dangerous kind like Theon, but Jon was definitely good-looking. His bastard status just destroyed his image.

_Too bad he is no Stark_, thought Dany.

They belonged together, she and Jon. The Bastard of Winterfell and the Mad King's Daughter.

**.**

"I am so _jealous_, Sansa," Daenerys teased.

"Of what?" Sansa asked, but was eager to hear. The girl of eleven enjoyed praise.

"That you have a betrothed and I do not," Dany replied then poked Arya in the ribs, making her jump. "Glad we do not have needlework today?"

Arya grinned and nodded. "Septa is an old croon. She does not know how to have fun."

Sansa rolled her blue eyes. "She is only doing her job, Arya."

The younger Stark stuck her tongue out and before the two sisters could get into a further argument, a commotion was heard from outside. Arya and her baby brother Rickon dashed out of the kitchens to see what while Sansa stayed inside with Dany.

She tossed her braid over her shoulder and crossed her arms with a huff. "She can be so annoying at times. I do not understand how we are related."

"Be lucky you actually have a sister," Dany said, not meaning to sound bitter.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Sansa moved to hug Dany, but the boys entered the kitchens all carrying pups. Dany mouthed, "It's fine" and smiled to prove it. Sansa returned her smile and rushed over to her brothers.

Robb and Bran were handing out pups to Arya and Rickon. He looked scared, but Robb was comforting him. Theon sauntered over to Sansa and handed her a grey pup.

"It's a girl, my lady," he said as Sansa cooed at it.

"I shall name her Lady."

Arya scoffed which made Sansa yell, "Shut up!" at her.

"Mine will be... Nymeria, after the warrior queen."

Theon sidled up to Dany and watched with her as the Starks played with their new wolves. He informed her that they were direwolves and that their mother was killed by a stag.

"Sorry, Dany, Jon took the last one," Bran apologized.

Dany waved her hand dismissively. "It would not be fitting for a dragon to keep a direwolf."

Greyjoy laughed beside her. "Right. As if you would really receive a three-headed dragon."

"I'd rather nothing than a squid," countered Dany. Arya, Bran, and Robb all laughed while Jon merely smiled.

"It's a kraken," hissed Theon who then stalked out of the kitchens.

"Now you put him in one of his moods," complained Robb who seemed half worried.

Rickon was still uncertain of his pup then ran over to Daenerys. He tugged at her skirts and pointed at his direwolf. "You can have mine, Dany."

Dany laughed and dropped to her knees, pulling little Rickon into her arms. "No sweetling, he is yours. He will protect you, not hurt you."

At that moment, Lady Catelyn entered the kitchens. All the Stark children crowded around her and showed her their wolf pups. Robb puffed up his chest and explained in a lordly voice how they encountered their new pets. Dany stood up and went over to Jon.

"An albino," she breathed. "What will you naming him?"

"Ghost," he decided then scratched the white direwolf behind its ears. "Do you want to hold him?"

He didn't wait and thrusted the pup in her arms. Ghost blinked its blood red eyes at her before licking her neck. Dany let out a startled laugh and cuddled the pup closer to her.

Jon leaned close and his musky scent enveloped her. "We can share him."

She didn't see anything, only rubbing her face in Ghost's soft fur. Dany didn't even envy them. One day, she would get her own dragon.

**.**

Ned surveyed the Great Hall. He vaguely listened to the several conversations happening at the table where he dined. Tonight, Vayon Poole sat beside him and spoke of money.

He met his wife's Tully blue eyes and she gave a short nod. Ned sighed then called to everyone's attention. The Great Hall eventually grew silent as Ned stood.

"I have news," he said solemnly. "King Robert Baratheon is riding here, to Winterfell along with Queen Cersei and their children."

Everyone began talking at once, but Ned noticed that Daenerys was ghastly pale and stiff as a board. While Ned explained what needed to be prepared and that everyone needed to be on their best behavior, Daenerys got up and sped out of the Great Hall.

Catelyn frowned and watched her go, her expression hardening when Jon Snow got up a minute afterwards and followed her. Ned hated that Catelyn couldn't accept Jon, the poor boy never asked to be brought into his world.

And Jon would always be a reminder of _her_.

Everyone spoke excitedly and Ned was glad. Despite the stoic look on his face, he was eager to see his old friend. The last time they met had been during the Greyjoy Rebellion.

Ned stood and quietly left the Great Hall, promising Catelyn that he would come back soon. He had been needing to speak to Daenerys for a time now, ever since a chest arrived to Winterfell all the way from Pentos.

He retrieved the chest from his chambers and headed to Daenerys's chambers. He stopped at the end of the hallway when he found Daenerys pacing back and forth in front of her door. Jon was there, leaning against the wall watching her. Ned was going to reveal himself until Daenerys stopped and threw herself into Jon's arms.

"He's going to kill me!" she cried.

"No, he isn't. My father would not allow that," Jon said, shaking his head.

"He went to war against my family, killed my _brother_. Now he and the Kingslayer will be here in the only home I know."

Daenerys pulled away and paced again. "That damn Usurper. He will shackle me in chains and parade me through the streets of King's Landing."

Jon frowned and so did Ned. The poor girl was frightened half to death. Robert was no monster, but it was just his hatred of Targaryens... Ned did share Daenerys's resentment of Lannisters though.

She was muttering things that Robert will do to her. "Dany," Jon said in a low voice that sounded just like Ned himself then grabbed her elbow, twirling her towards him and kissed her.

Ned was shocked. Maybe he shouldn't be shocked with the amount of time Daenerys and Jon spent together. Catelyn once voiced her worries about the two being around each other too much, but Ned dismissed them. He was only happy that Daenerys managed to make friends here in Winterfell instead of feeling like an outcast.

_Jon looked at Daenerys in a way that every young girl wanted to be looked at_, realized Ned. Sometimes at dinner, Ned would see Jon staring at Daenerys in such an intense way. He never thought much of it, at least not until now. Had they been like this for a long time?

"You will be fine," Jon said, his thumb caressing the left side of Daenerys's cheek. "You are... the blood of the dragon, aren't you?"

Daenerys stared then laughed. "I am," she replied quietly. "Go back to the Great Hall, Jon. I'm tired."

He untangled himself from her and went the opposite way of Ned. Daenerys leaned against the door leading to her chambers, looking astonished. After a moment, she retreated to her room. Ned knocked on her door shortly afterwards. He would pretend not to have witnessed what he just saw.

She was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees.

"My lord." Daenerys started to get up, but Ned stopped her.

"I am here to inform you that the king is not here to behead you, Daenerys."

"Then... why is he here?"

"He is my friend," Ned answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "And the man we squired for died recently as his Hand."

Daenerys looked at Ned. "I'm sorry about that."

He shook his head, but thought of Jon Arryn. The old but robust man who died of a stomach illness. _I didn't even get to say goodbye_, Ned thought then remembered the chest.

He moved it between him and Daenerys. She eyed it carefully then opened it, gasping. Ned had the decency not to open it, knowing that it was invading Daenerys's privacy. He did however read the letter from Illyrio Mopatis, just to see why he was even trying to correspond with one of the last Targaryens.

Ned widened his eyes when Daenerys turned the chest around so he could see what was in it. Three huge dragon eggs, the most exquisite thing Ned had ever seen. One was a pale cream streaked with gold, another a deep green with burnished bronze flecks, and the last as black as midnight yet it rippled scarlet.

"These are for me?" Daenerys breathed, holding one of the eggs up.

"Sent all the way from Pentos." Ned nodded and handed her the two letters. "One is from Magister Illyrio and the other from your older brother... Viserys."

The letter from Illyrio explained that the eggs were found in the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. _A late nameday gift_, it read. What purpose were these eggs? Did the magister expect Daenerys to hatch them?

Daenerys was already reading her brother's letter, her eyes broadening before setting it down.

"My brother is mad," was all she said before closing the chest.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

Daenerys Stormborn stood between Theon and Jon as they waited outside for the King and the rest of the visitors. She imitated Catelyn Stark who stood tall and dignified in front of them. The rest of the Starks stood in front of them which Dany was thankful for.

Theon touched the small of her back and smiled down at her. "Just don't look him in the eye and you will be fine."

It was good advice coming from Theon. He retracted his hand after a minute and Dany returned his smile. When he wasn't trying to bed her, he could be decent. With the exception of earlier when he started grinning like a fool when he saw her dress.

The dress was lavender which brought out the purple in her eyes with a crochet overlay on the triangle bodice and an open back though she wore a silver fur-trimmed cloak. Sansa adored her dress while Septa Mordane frowned at it. Probably for how thin and sleeveless it was.

"Her dress is a little... revealing, isn't it?" Dany had heard Robb say earlier to Theon and Jon.

"She is definitely going to turn heads... and _upturn_ heads in that number," Theon had jested, making the men in Lord Stark's company laugh. Jon had chilled Theon with a cold stare but said nothing.

When the king came into view, Dany held her breath then deflated. King Robert was _not_ what she expected. He was red-faced and fat, sweating through his silks and wore a coarse black beard. She regarded him still, knowing he did enough damage to the realm.

Next was the queen, strikingly beautiful with brilliant green eyes and long, soft golden blonde hair. She was absolutely regal, but still a Lannister. Her three children all shared her coloring, but the older boy had a look that did not sit well with Dany.

Behind her was her twin. The Kingslayer. Dany hated to admit it, but he was the handsomest man she had ever laid eyes on. He was tall and golden with a smile that cut like a knife.

Jaime Lannister didn't deserve that white cloak.

Dany raised her brows at the youngest Lannister and the ugliest. He was a stunted dwarf with stubby legs, a jutting forehead, and mismatched eyes, one green and the other black.

The Usurper was crushing Lord Eddard in a bone-crushing hug. Everyone greeted each other, all chatting at once. Robert swung Lady Catelyn around, embracing her like some long-lost sister while Lord Eddard knelt down in the snow to kiss the queen's ring.

"Where is she?"

And Dany knew he meant her. Arya and Bran stepped aside so she could walk between them. She looked over her shoulder and Jon nodded at her, his face as still as the black pool in the godswoods.

She squared her shoulders and stepped in front of the Usurper. Slowly, Dany ignored Theon's advice and looked up, meeting Baratheon's blue eyes dead-on. He flinched as if unexpecting that but didn't turn away.

"Targaryen," he said gruffly.

"Your Grace," she responded coolly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Robert only stared at her then humphed. He turned to Lord Eddard and suggested that he pay his respects to Lyanna Stark down in the crypts. Cersei objected, but her twin stopped her. _That went better than I expected_, thought Dany.

As everyone dispersed, Lady Catelyn touched Dany's arm. "You did well," she told her.

"I was trying to be like you," Dany admitted which earned a small smile. "Is it over?"

Lady Catelyn never looked more grave than now. "It is never over," she said somberly.

**.**

Jon sat on the bench among the other young squires and drank. He was already on his third cup of summerwine, enjoying the sweet, fruity taste. Thanks to his bastard status, he didn't have to settle with one cup unlike his half siblings.

He watched as his lord father escorted the queen, a lovely woman who most of the men claimed to be the most beautiful woman in the known realm. King Robert escorted Lady Stark who was a total disappointment. Jon remembered his father telling him about his old friend, how he defeated Rhaegar Targaryen at the Trident with his warhammer. Now the king was just some fat man.

After them was the children. Rickon had wanted to stay with Jon, but he urged him along. Close behind came Robb dressed in the Stark colors, grey and white. On his arm was Princess Myrcella, a wisp of a girl who casted shy looks to Robb. Jon rolled his eyes at his half-brother for grinning like an utter fool.

His sisters escorted the princes. Arya grimaced as she walked with Prince Tommen, a plump boy. Jon winked at her and she managed to lightened up. Sansa smiled brightly as she walked arm-in-arm with Prince Joffrey. The tall boy who looked like a girl in Jon's opinion.

Ser Jaime Lannister was the king Jon imagined. They called him the Lion of Lannister to his face and whispered "Kingslayer" behind his back. Jon knew Daenerys hated him, he could tell from the absolute loathe expressed on her face. Though he would never say it directly, he always thought that Ser Jaime had a deeper reason for slaying his king.

Tyrion Lannister was everything his older siblings were not. Short, ugly, stunted. His entire appearance was fascinating, Jon could not look away. The poor dwarf couldn't keep up with his golden brother.

The last of the high lords to enter were his uncle, Benjen Stark of the Night's Watch, and his father's wards, Theon Greyjoy escorting Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Benjen gave Jon a warm smile as he went by. Theon ignored him as usual, but seemed smug about walking arm-in-arm with Dany who was simply radiant.

Dany actually let go of Theon to see Jon. He was stunned when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I'll be thinking of you if you are thinking of me," she whispered in his ear then rushed back to Theon.

His face flushed when he noticed the other squires staring at him.

He cursed himself for acting on impulse the other night, that was something he _never_ did. Kissing a royal girl was not someone of his status should be doing. But Dany had looked so frightened, nothing like the confident girl he grew up with. Jon thought maybe a kiss would distract her, but that kiss ended up going longer than it should have... and more enjoyable.

It didn't help that Jon had always toyed with the idea of he and Dany running away east together.

During the dinner, Jon fed his pup Ghost an entire honeyed chicken. He grinned when Ghost managed to scare a dog away despite it being three times his size. Jon reached under the table to ruffle Ghost's shaggy white fur. Ghost nipped at his hand gently then went back to eating.

Benjen appeared and straddled the bench after one of the squires made room for him. He took Jon's cup and tasted it, saying, "Summerwine. Nothing so sweet. How many cups have you had, Jon?"

Jon smiled.

Ben Stark laughed. They discussed his direwolf and his father. His father did not looked very festive tonight unlike the king who drank heavily and laughed loudly at every joke. The queen was as cold as an ice sculpture beside him.

After informing his uncle on what he saw, Ben gave Jon a careful, measuring look. "You don't miss much, do you, Jon? We could use someone like you on the Wall."

Jon swelled with pride. "Hullen says that I am better with a sword and sit as well as anyone on a horse in the castle."

"Notable achievements."

"Take me with you when you go back to the Wall," Jon said in a sudden rushed voice. "Father will give me leave to go if you ask him, I know he will."

"The Wall is no place for a boy, Jon."

"I am nearly a man grown and Maester Luwin says bastards grow up faster than other children."

"True enough," his uncle conceded.

"Daeron Targaryen was only _fourteen_ when he conquered Dorne," Jon said. The Young Dragon was one of his heroes. Dany would sometimes tease him for it.

"A conquest that lasted a summer," Ben pointed out. "Your Boy King lost ten thousand men taking the place, and another fifty trying to hold it. Also, Daeron Targaryen was only eighteen when he died. Or have you forgotten that part?"

"I forget nothing," Jon boasted. The wine was making him bolder. "I want to serve the Night's Watch, Uncle."

While one part of him dreamed of the day he could be with Dany, the other knew that would never happen. Despite her empty title, she still held the Targaryen name and her beauty was something to behold. Robb would one day inherit Winterfell while Bran and Rickon would be Robb's bannermen, ruling holdfasts in his name. His sisters would marry the heirs of other great houses.

What place could a bastard hope to earn?

"You do not know what you are asking for, Jon. The Night's Watch is a sworn brotherhood. We have no families. None of us will ever father sons. Our wife is duty. Our mistress is honor."

"A bastard can have honor too," Jon insisted, "I am ready to swear your oath."

"You are a boy of fourteen," Benjen said. "Not a man, not yet. Until you have known a woman, you cannot understand what you are giving up."

"I don't care about that." Jon felt his face grow hot. The memory of him and Daenerys a few nights ago, her full lips soft against his. Her mouth had been hot and willing. Even tonight, when she hugged him, her floral scent clung to him.

_She must be thinking of me since I'm thinking of her_, Jon thought, his head spinning from all the wine and his willingness to join the Night's Watch. He would never be able to touch Dany again, kiss her like he did.

It was as if his uncle read his mind. "What about that girl? The pretty one with silver-gold hair and amethysts eyes? You are willing to leave her behind to join the Night's Watch?"

Jon felt anger rising in him. "I'm not your son!"

Benjen Stark stood up. "More's the pity," he said, putting a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Come back to me after you have fathered a few bastards of your own, and we will see how you feel."

He trembled. "I will _never_ father a bastard," Jon spat.

Suddenly, he realized that the table had fallen silent and they were all looking at him. Tears pricked his eyes and Jon stood up abruptly, not wanting anyone to witness him cry. As he left, he stumbled and lurched sideways into a serving girl, sending a flagon of wine crashing to the floor.

Laughter boomed and Jon escaped to the yard with Ghost following close at his heels, out into the night.

**.**

Sitting at the raised platform with all the other noble guests did nothing to ease Dany's edginess. Robb and Arya kept her somewhat entertained while Theon flirted with Sansa, his betrothed. Dany could tell he was jealous of the shy glances she sent to Joffrey.

Robert Baratheon didn't look in her direction at all, but Cersei did. She watched Dany, and she found the queen's stare uncomfortable.

A crash took everyone's attention and Dany twisted her body around in her chair. Her eyes widened when she saw Jon stumbling out the doors and into the yard. Everyone laughed with the exception of a handful of people including Arya, Lord Stark, Lady Catelyn, Dany herself...

"I need fresh air," blurted out Dany, rising out of her chair. "If you will excuse me."

She pushed back her chair and sped walked into the yard before anyone could object.

Dany muttered curses when she stepped outside in the cold, regretting to wear such a Southern dress. She should have changed into something woolen, but the cloak on her shoulders would have to do.

Jon stood not too far, wiping his eyes angrily. Ghost was by his feet.

"Jon," she called softly and he turned.

"Go away, Daenerys." He rarely used her full name unless he was annoyed at her or the world.

"No."

They stood in front of each other. Dany took the time to study Jon's features. He was drunk, determining it from how deep the blush on his cheeks were and how he couldn't even steady himself back in the Great Hall.

Almost shyly, Dany reached out for his gloved hand. Jon glared half heartedly at her then sighed. She tugged him closer and closer until their breaths mingled. She wanted to kiss him again. Jon seemed sober enough to understand that and snaked his arms around her, ducking his head to capture her lips with his.

Dany brought her arms up to Jon's shoulders as she kissed him, and slowly reached one hand to the back of his head, lightly running her fingers through his dark hair. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss and his tongue flicked over her bottom lip. She shuddered and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. His mouth tasted sweet.

Jon was a much better kisser than Robb.

"_Oh, _Jon..."

That caused him to stiffen. Dany pulled away and rested her forehead on his, trying to meet his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dany asked, so low that only he could have heard her.

"... Dany, I'm -"

"Well, I never thought I'd see two lovebirds here in this frozen place," a voice called out to them. "The closest thing I saw to love was the king when they brought out the honeyed chicken."

The two immediately broke away from their embrace. Tyrion Lannister was sitting on the ledge above the door to the Great Hall, resembling a gargoyle. The dwarf grinned down at them.

"Is that animal a wolf?" he asked instead of furthering questioning why a princess and bastard were together.

"A direwolf," Jon answered, his voice clear. "His name is Ghost."

"What are you doing up there? Why aren't you at the feast?" Dany inquired, glad her heartbeat was no longer erratic.

"Too hot, too noisy, and I drunk too much wine," the dwarf told them. "I learned long ago that it is considered rude to vomit on your brother... Might I have a closer look at your wolf?"

Jon hesitated, glancing at Dany before slowly nodding. "Can you climb down, or shall I bring a ladder?"

"Oh, bloody that," the little man dismissed.

He pushed himself off the ledge into empty air. Dany gasped and Jon's jaw went slightly ajar. They watched in awe as Tyrion Lannister spun around in a tight ball, landed lightly on his hands, then vaulted backwards onto his legs.

Ghost backed away from him uncertainly.

Dany watched as Jon and Tyrion attempted to calm down Ghost before finally getting to pet him. She partly wished that she and Jon hadn't been interrupted, but was impressed with Tyrion's acrobats.

Tyrion regarded them both with mismatched eyes. "You are Ned Stark's bastard, aren't you?" he asked Jon who went rigid. He blinked at Dany. "And you are Mad Aerys's daughter?"

Her heart threatened to jump out of her throat. For years, no one mentioned her father to her face, but Dany could hear the whispers. All calling her the Mad King's Daughter, forgetting that she also had Aegon the Conqueror's blood running through her veins.

Jon scowled darkly at the dwarf. "Do not call her that."

"Did I offend either of you?" Lannister questioned. "Sorry. Dwarfs do not have to be tactful. Generations of capering fools in motley have won me the right to dress badly and say any damn thing that comes into my head."

He grinned.

"You are the bastard, though?" He turned to Dany. "Even in the darkness, I know that you are of Targaryen blood. Hmm, I can see the hate in your eyes, do not deny it. I do not blame you, my family killed yours, but see, I was only a child and so were you. I see no need of hatred between us. Does a clean slate sound good to you?"

Dany eyed him carefully. "Sounds good."

The dwarf nodded and turned back to Jon, waiting for his answer. "Lord Eddard Stark is my father," Jon admitted stiffly.

Lannister studied his face. "Yes," he murmured. "I can see it. You have more of the north in you than your brothers."

"Half brothers," Jon corrected which made Dany roll her eyes. Brothers were brothers.

"Let me give some counsel for the both of you," Tyrion started. "Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor, and it can never be used to hurt you."

Daenerys pondered his advice, but Jon seemed to be in no mood for counsel as he demanded, "What the hell do you know about being a bastard?"

"All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

"But you are your mother's trueborn son," Dany pointed out.

"Am I?" he replied, sardonic. "Do tell my lord father. My mother died birthing me, and he has never been sure."

_So did mine._ Her mother Rhaella gave birth to her while a raging storm threatened to rip Dragonstone apart Dany was told. That was how she earned the nickname.

"I don't even know who my mother was," Jon said gloomily.

"Some woman, no doubt. Most of them are." Dany snorted and Tyrion gave Jon a rueful grin. "Remember this, boy. All dwarfs are bastards, yet not all bastards need be dwarfs."

With that, he turned and waddled back into the feast, whistling a tune.

**.**

Ned stood by the open windows naked and empty-handed. Catelyn pulled the furs up to her chin, cold despite her room being built over a hot spring.

"I will refuse him," Ned said as he turned back to her. His grey eyes were haunted and his voice thick with doubt.

Catelyn sat up in the bed. "You cannot. You _mustn't_."

"My duties are here in the north. I have no wish to be Robert's Hand."

"He will not understand that. He is a king now, and kings are not like other men. If you refuse him, he will wonder why, and sooner or later he will begin to suspect that you oppose him. Can't you see the danger?"

Ned shook his head, refusing to believe. "Robert would never harm me or any of mine. We were closer than brothers. He loves me. If I refuse him, he will roar and curse and bluster, and in a week we will laugh about it together. I know the man, Cat!"

"You _knew_ the man," she said. "The king is a stranger to you."

Catelyn remembered the direwolf dead in the snow, the broken antler lodged deep in her throat. She _had_ to make him see.

"Pride is everything to a king, my lord. Robert came all this way to see you, to bring you these great honors, you cannot throw them back in his face."

"Honors?"

"In his eyes, yes."

"And in your eyes?"

"_And_ in mine," she blazed. "He offers his own son in marriage to our daughter, what else would you call that? Sansa might someday be queen. Her sons could rule from the Wall to the mountains of Dorne. What is so wrong with that?"

"Because she is already betrothed to Theon, that's why," Ned countered. "Balon Greyjoy threatened to rebel again and the only thing that could hold him back was a marriage pact."

"Marriage pacts can be broken," Catelyn said. "And Theon is too old for Sansa. Joffrey is more her age and a crown prince."

That brought a bitter twist to Ned's mouth. "I trust Theon and know him more than I do Robert's boy. Joffrey is not kind."

"Neither is Theon."

"No, but he will treat Sansa well. He is nothing but courteous to her."

"You just do not want her wedded to a Lannister, do you?"

"No," Ned replied bluntly.

Catelyn knew about his aversion to Lannisters. She was about to offer Daenerys to take Sansa's place as Theon's wife then stopped, fearing the worst. Ned might have the same reaction to when she confronted him about Jon's mother years ago.

Ned seemed to know what she was thinking, shaking his head. "I would have offered Daenerys, but I know for a certain that she would escape east in the middle of the night than be wed to Theon."

That was true. Daenerys and Theon got along, but there were no romantic love between the two. Catelyn was sure Theon lusted after the girl, but lust could only go so far.

"My brother, he has proposed for Jon Snow to squire for him," Catelyn informed Ned, hoping he would cool down. She knew Edmure only offered because he felt bad for Catelyn and she was thankful for him doing so.

Her husband turned away from her, back to the night. Catelyn wondered if Ned was hoping to wed Daenerys to Robb. That would be suicide. Robert would take it as Ned opposing him and another war would start.

Before Ned could answer, a loud and unexpected knock interrupted them. Catelyn sighed and hoped that during their next discussion, Ned could _see_ and understand the dangers ahead.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Theon was annoyed.

Some would call it jealousy, but Theon refused to. He was merely irritated with his betrothed. When the visitors arrived to Winterfell, Sansa couldn't stop staring at the elder prince. During the dinner in the Great Hall, she kept smiling and blushing at whatever Joffrey said.

What did she even see in him, besides his crown? Joffrey was a boy while Theon was a _man_ with a man's body. He knew what to do when it came to bedding unlike the golden prince. Sansa would and should appreciate Theon more, but she wasn't even flowered yet.

He decided that the best way to make her look at him the same way she looked at that brat was to seduce her.

Sansa was breaking fast with the other Starks and Baratheons and Lannisters when Theon sauntered in. He felt strange, having not visit a brothel ever since the reveal of his betrothal to Sansa Stark. He'd usually find some broad to fuck but knowing he would soon wed a Stark held him back.

Robb gestured for Theon to sit beside him and he obliged, only because Sansa sat just across from him. He smiled at her, the one that usually made women want to tear his clothes off. Sansa blushed and looks down at her plate.

"We are to spar with the princes," Robb informed Theon, in a quiet tone. "I do not like the look of Joffrey."

Theon grunted in agreement. Joffrey seemed unimpressed with Winterfell, his face set in a look of disdain when first arriving. His siblings were more polite than him, especially Myrcella. Robb had scowled at him when Theon teased him about the little princess's infatuation with him.

They spoke of other things, like Jon Snow drunkenly leaving the Great Hall and the bawdy jokes Tyrion Lannister told. Theon praised Cersei Lannister's beauty loudly which earned a half-smile from the queen but he muttered how she would look lovelier without her gowns. Robb bursted out laughing and Lady Stark frowned at them.

"My lady, a word in private?" Theon asked Sansa. "I'll escort you to your needlework afterwards."

"Of course." Sansa seemed surprised, but got up and followed Theon out until they are in a relatively empty corridor. "What is it, Theon?"

Theon backed her into a wall and kissed her feverishly. Her lips were warm against his and she tasted like the breakfast they just ate, but Theon didn't care. He gently bit her lower lip, making her gasp and giving his tongue entrance. She reached one arm up and touched his cheek then slid them down and behind his neck. Her fingers curled against his dark locks and Theon smiled as they kissed.

When he finally pulled away, Sansa was scarlet from her collarbone and up. Her blue eyes were wide full of shock and excitement.

"Why did you -?"

"We are to wed, remember?"

"But, someone could have seen us!"

"Who cares?" Theon narrowed his eyes. "What? You didn't want Prince _Joffrey_ to see us?"

Sansa was indignant. "Maybe. He is a prince and I do not wish for him to see me as some whore."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Sansa, love, you cannot be a whore even if you tried."

His little soon-to-be wife was too sweet and innocent to be a whore. Even if she truly _was,_ Sansa could easily fool others into believing she wasn't. Unfortunately for him, Sansa seemed to realize something because she broke out into a knowing smile.

"You are jealous."

"I am not," Theon scoffed.

"Yes. I see it. That is why you kept touching me last night and you kissed me just now." Sansa smiled smugly and Theon could see why Arya called her annoying.

"Did you want me to do it again?" He questioned huskily, already pressing his body against hers. His eyes traveled down to her fuller bottom lip and caressed it with a calloused thumb.

She was breathless and Theon had the upper hand once again.

_I like this Sansa better than the proper one_, thought Theon then stiffened when he remembered that she was eleven. He couldn't keep teasing her like this. Or himself for that matter.

Theon pulled away, but not without kissing her one last time.

"You are mine," he reminded her, his forehead resting against hers. "And I'm yours."

**.**

Daenerys was just leaving her chambers.

She didn't eat breakfast as usual in the Great Hall with the Stark family due to the visitors. Dany played her part yesterday, now she was free to avoid them until they left. If that meant being hungry until lunch then so be it.

Robb, Jon, and Bran were most likely in the yard practicing their swordsmanship so Dany headed there. She wanted to see Robb defeat Joffrey in a fight. Maybe even watch Bran fight off the plump one, but he had seemed sweet.

_Oh no_, Dany thought when she encountered Jaime Lannister walking her way. Her day could not get any worse. She hoped he wouldn't try and talk to her.

The gods did not hear her prayers and Lannister slowed down his pace until he blocked Dany. He smiled mockingly at her, to which Dany sneered in return. That did not deter him one bit.

"Please move out of my way, ser." It took nearly all strength to act polite to this man.

He only tilted his head and studied Dany. She glanced down at her gown which was Northern this time instead of the light Southern one from yesterday. When she looked back up, she gazed at him coldly, waiting impatiently for his response.

Finally, the Kingslayer said, "You are prettier than your mother."

Dany jumped, not expecting that. "_What?_" she demanded. "Are you forgetting who you speak to?"

"I remember," he replied calmly. "Although, I am pleased to find not a bit of madness in you. Your father was not so lucky... or your brother. Not Rhaegar, the other one. Viserys? Ah, Robert calls him the Beggar King."

"Do _not_ insult of my family, Kingslayer."

That wiped the taunting smile off his face. "Do you remember who you speak to, girl?"

_An oathbreaker and kingslayer who could easily cut me down if he wished to_. But Dany wasn't afraid. At least, she tried not to be.

"You do not scare me," Dany proclaimed, straightening her spine. "I descend from Aegon the Conqueror and you best remember that."

With that, Dany shouldered Jaime Lannister as she walked past him.

**.**

Jon was seated on the window sill between the armory and the Great Keep with one leg drawn up languidly to his chin. He was so absorbed in the action that he even didn't notice when Daenerys approached him.

Ghost lifted his head and Dany bent down to pet him. His rough tongue licked her cheek and she let out a pealing laugh. That was when Jon finally noticed her. His heart thumped erratically when she rose back up, smiling brighter than any star he'd seen.

Taking her hand, Jon helped her as she climbed up and sat beside him on the sill. She kept her body pressed next to his, warmer than a brazier. Her fingers intertwined with his, uncaring if anyone saw them. Dany was definitely like her forebear, Daena the Defiant.

"That's funny," Dany remarked and Jon chuckled.

It was the younger boys drilling. Bran was heavily padded and Prince Tommen looked positively round. They were huffing and puffing as they hit each other with padded wooden swords under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel. Theon stood by, his style impeccable as usual. While the older boy bragged about bedding many different women, he was quite womanly when it came to clothes.

Arya arrived a few minutes later looking annoyed and sat between Jon and Dany on the sill. She seemed unimpressed with the fight in the yard unlike Dany who giggled at the scene.

"A shade more exhausting than needlework," Jon commented dryly.

"A shade more _fun_ than needlework," Arya corrected. Jon grinned and reached over to tousle her hair. "Why aren't you in the yard?"

He gave her a half smile, but from the corner of his eye he could see the sympathetic look on Dany's face. "Bastards are not allowed to damage young princes," he explained. "Any bruises they receive must be from trueborn swords."

"Oh." Arya looked abashed. Jon wished she wouldn't feel so. The three watched for awhile until his little sister spoke again. "I could do just as good as Bran. He's only seven and I'm nine."

"You'd hurt him," Dany instantly said the same time Jon replied, "You're too skinny."

They shared a smile before Jon took Arya's arm to feel her muscle. "I doubt you could even lift a longsword, little sister, nevermind swinging one."

Arya wiggled her arm out of Jon's grasp and glared at him. He messed up her hair again, just to bother her. She was only one okay with it as Sansa would cry out and complain about messing up the plaits in her hair while Dany simply maneuvered quicker than a snake so not a silvery hair would get mussed up.

Jon wondered if Dany could read his thoughts because she reached over Arya to push the locks of hair out of his eyes. Her hand lingered their, sliding down to his cheek before pulling back and watching the boys. Jon knew his face had reddened from the small gesture and hoped Arya thought nothing of it.

"You see Prince Joffrey?" Jon asked, making conversation.

"He's such a brat," Dany muttered.

Arya finally found him after searching for him in the yard. He was leaning against the high stone wall under the shade. Jon mentioned the arms on his surcoat, embroidered to perfection. He said that the Lannisters were so proud that they put their lion along with the royal sigil. Arya protested that women were important too afterwards.

Ser Rodrik stopped the young boys from further fighting and asked if Robb wanted to go another round with Joffrey. Jon could see the excitement in Dany's purple eyes, probably fantasizing of ways that Robb could hurt the prince.

Joffrey moved into the sunlight in response to Ser Rodrik's summons. He looked bored as usual. "This is a game for children, Ser Rodrik."

Greyjoy gave a sudden bark of laughter. "You _are_ children," he said derisively.

"Robb may be a child," Joffrey said, "but I am a prince and I grow tired of swatting Starks with a play sword."

"You got more swats than you gave, Joff," Robb said. "Are you afraid?"

Prince Joffrey looked at him. "Oh, terrified," he replied. "You are so much older."

Jon frowned and exchanged a few looks with the girls. "Joffrey is a little shit."

Dany scowled while Arya wrinkled her brows.

Ser Rodrik tugged thoughtfully at his white whiskers. "What are you suggesting?" he asked the prince.

"Live steel."

"Done," Robb shot back, eager. "You'll be sorry!"

The old master-at-arms put a hand on Robb's broad shoulder. "Live steel is too dangerous. I will permit you tourney swords with blunted edges."

Joffrey said nothing, but his Hound pushed forward in front of the prince. He argued with Ser Rodrik. Then the Hound insulted Robb and Jon wished he could go over there and kick Joffrey in his pompous ass. Too bad his Hound was there and willing to cut down who threatened his prince.

Dany had no problem with this.

"What is Dany doing?" Arya asked, her eyes widening.

"I do not know," Jon admitted, but watched. Dany had always been confident, but never really bold. Until now.

"Daenerys?" Ser Rodrik seemed puzzled as to why she was there.

She stood near Robb. "Let them fight with live steel. If _the prince_ chooses to be reckless and foolish then let him."

Robb locked eyes with her and for a moment, Jon wondered what they could they be saying wordlessly. Jon's lips curved into a smile when he noticed how offended Joffrey was.

Finally turning away from her foster-brother, Dany sent a scathing look in Joffrey's direction. "Since you are _the prince_, you must be skilled in swordplay... unless your only skill is your words and your words are not that impressive."

"Says the girl whose father was mad and her brother stole and raped some Northern girl," Joffrey spat then smiled cruelly. "My uncle Jaime could kill you the same way he killed your father if I commanded him too. Or maybe I can give you to the flames, see if you Targaryens are _really_ made of fire."

"Jon?" Arya tugged his sleeve, but Jon ignored her. He needed to know if he should spirit Dany away before she did something she regretted.

Suddenly, Dany started shouting in High Valyrian. Jon learned to read and speak some of it, but couldn't understand a word she was yelling angrily. Joffrey seemed amused while Robb held Dany back. Her face grew Tully red and the prince left with his Hound, Tommen, and all his squires and knights.

Jon watched them leave and finally hopped off the sill. He jogged over to where Dany and Robb were. Arya followed and let out a small gasp when Dany slapped Robb across the face after the auburn-haired boy attempted to calm her down.

She was seething, finally stopped shouting. This was possibly the angriest Jon had ever seen her.

"I'm sorry, Robb," Dany apologized softly after a while. "He is such a piece of shit. Ser Rodrik, I know you wished to see Robb beat him with live steel."

"I know," Robb said between gritted teeth. "I cannot wait for them to leave."

Jon lightly touched Dany's elbow. "You should go back to your room. Before Lord Stark hears of this and finds you out here to make you apologize."

Dany shrugged him off, still bothered. "I'd rather stand in the freezing cold naked than apologize to that _boy._"

Theon smiled. "Me too."

The thought of a naked Dany filled Jon's mind and he froze. He briefly met Theon's dark eyes and the older boy's smile grew more wicked, well aware that Jon was imagining the same thing.

Attempting to shake off those thoughts, Jon suggested that Arya returned to her rooms as well. She pouted, but ran off. When he turned to ask Robb if he would spar with Joffrey again, Dany was grabbing his hand and leading him out of the yard. Looking over his shoulder, Robb gave him a look of confusement while Theon raised his brows.

**.**

She dragged him back to his room where neither Septa Mordane or Lord and Lady Stark would enter. Jon knew she needed to blow off steam and she usually retreated to his chambers. He never minded and became less surprised each time she showed up.

Jon sat down on his bed, watching Dany pace back and forth in front of him. Her braid had loosened and her face was still pink from earlier. She actually looked... attractive. Well, she's _always_ been attractive, but her being angry made Jon stir inside.

He grabbed by the waist and tugged her to him. Dany stood between his legs, her hands on his shoulders.

"Ser Rodrik wanted to use live steel too, I could see it in his eyes," she murmured, unfazed by Jon nuzzling his nose just beneath her budding breasts. "But he's so damn uptight when it comes to rules and _Robb_. He wanted to kill Joffrey, even if he is a prince."

"Joffrey is an arse, I know. He would have loved to call me a bastard if I sparred with them," Jon murmured then kissed Dany's collarbone. He looked up and locked eyes with her.

Nothing needed to be said.

Dany moved so she straddled him. Her braid was completely gone and reminded Jon of a river. A river of silver-gold. Jon's hands were in there, gripping her head as he kissed her deeply. Dany's scent engulfed him and her mouth was so hot, it felt like Jon's tongue was on fire.

He laid back with Dany still on top of him. Jon rolled her beneath him, hating the friction between them. Her thick dress annoyed him and for a second, he wished they were bare skin to bare skin.

His Dragon Princess made a noise in the back of throat when he moved his kisses to her fair throat. She seemed as frustrated with their clothing as he was. Her hands fiddled with the buttons to his doublet. It wasn't until Dany was pulled the doublet off his shoulders and planting soft kisses to his chest that Jon remembered.

He was to join the Night's Watch.

"Dany," he groaned in her neck. She pulled his face back to her and could feel her smile as they kissed. "Don't hate me..."

"As if I could." Dany laughed softly.

Jon pulled away completely and hesitated. "I am to join the Night's Watch," he said. Dany smiled, as if he were joking then faltered when she realized he wasn't.

"You... you're serious," Dany said, sitting up. "Why?"

"What other choice do I have? Robb will be heir, my father and Arya are leaving to King's Landing, you will wed some lord. There is nothing left for me except Lady Catelyn hating me."

"You could be a squire then Robb could give you some land..."

"I would rather serve the realm than some knight," Jon replied. "Think about it, Dany. The Night's Watch is an honor and I will be with my uncle Benjen."

"But away from me!" Dany exploded. "_You_ kissed me! And I knew from the very first time we kissed that we were meant to be. Did that mean anything to you?"

"It meant everything," Jon admitted evenly.

Her arms shook from rage, but her face expressed hurt. "I hate you, Jon Snow."

Jon shook his head. "You're upset now, but you'll get over it," he murmured.

It was as if the Targaryen madness took control of Daenerys. She seized his hands and stared at him with wild eyes.

"We could run away together. We could be free and no one would care that you are a bastard and that my father was who he was."

"Dany -"

"And I'd be your woman and you'd be my man."

Dany jumped off the bed and searched Jon's bedroom for something. Finally, she found a needle and pricked her thumb then his. Jon watched as she pressed their thumbs togethers, mixing the blood.

"You have more royal blood in you now," Dany whispered, keeping their thumbs together.

"I'm sorry," Jon rasped out.

She finally looked away and her turmoil was gone. Dany hated him again and would always hate him for his choice. _Why can't she realize that I will miss her severely too?_ Jon thought.

"You know you're not," Dany said softly. "If you truly ever cared about me then you wouldn't have kissed me. Now I will be lost without you."

Jon frowned and opened his mouth, but the howl of a wolf stopped him. He listened then heard screaming. Dany's eyes flickered to his and they silently agreed to put aside this and ran out the room to the courtyard.

Bran had fallen.

**.**

Outside, everything was noise and confusion. Wagons were being loaded, men were shouting, horses were being harnessed and saddled and led from the stables. A light snow had begun to fall, and everyone was in an uproar to be off.

Robb was in the middle of it, shouting commands with the best of them. He felt older than his fourteen years, ever since Bran fell and his mother collapsed when she caught sight of his broken body. Grey Wind was at his side.

He sighed when he saw Jon approach him. Robb was disappointed that his brother was leaving to join the Night's Watch, but understood why he chose to. They probably wouldn't see each other until Robb wed some highborn lady and that wouldn't be for awhile. At least until Bran woke up and was functional.

"Uncle Benjen is looking for you," he said when Jon came closer. "He wanted to be gone an hour ago."

"I know," Jon said. He looked around at the noise. "Soon... Leaving is harder than I thought."

"For me too," Robb said then tried to keep his voice from trembling. "... Did you see him?"

Jon nodded, saying nothing.

"He's not going to die," Robb declared. "I know it."

"You Starks are hard to kill," his brother agreed.

His voice was flat and tired and Robb knew something was wrong. "My mother...?"

"She was... very kind," Jon said.

_Liar,_ thought Robb. It was no secret that his mother disliked Jon. When they were younger, both Robb and Dany would object whenever his mother separated Jon from their activities.

But Robb forced himself to look relieved, for Jon's sake. His mother wasn't in a good state and he didn't wish for his last memory of Jon to be confronted by his mother.

"Good." He smiled wanly. "The next time we meet, you'll be in all black."

Jon strained to smile. "It was always my color. How long do you think it will be?"

"Soon enough," Robb promised. He pulled Jon to him and embraced him fiercely. Sure he saw Theon as an older brother, but Jon had been his age and his true brother. They were thicker than water. "Farewell, Snow."

Jon hugged him back. "And you, Stark. Take care of Bran."

"I will." They broke apart and looked at each other awkwardly. "Uncle Benjen said to send you to the stables."

"I have one more farewell to make," Jon told him.

"Daenerys?" Robb guessed.

He was surprised when Jon faltered, no longer looking aloof as he usually did. While Robb could be boyish and prideful, Jon was humble and impassive, something Robb admired.

"We've already said our goodbyes," Jon replied then hesitated. "... Keep her safe."

Robb's eyes widened, but kept his mouth closed. He nodded stiffly and watched Jon go. Jon's request seemed strange and Robb wondered if Jon's farewell to Dany didn't turn out well.

Later, after all the visitors left and Robb could stop calling all the orders, he headed to Daenerys's room.

Knocking on her door, Robb could hear rustling and the sound of Dany's dainty feet walking across the floor. She opened the door and Robb frowned, taking in her puffy eyes and tousled hair. Saying nothing, she stepped aside and Robb entered. He rarely sought her out in her rooms, usually finding her around the castle.

They both sat down on the edge of her bed, silent. Bran's direwolf could be heard howling out her window. Robb didn't know what to say, but was startled when Dany buried her face in his shoulder.

"How is Bran?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"He is still asleep."

"Your mother?"

"... Not good. She has not left his side."

"I went in the sept this morning. I prayed seven times and even went in front of a heart tree, asking your old gods to keep Bran alive."

"Thank you."

Daenerys lifted her head and Robb was surprised. The only other time he had seen her this sad was when he learned of how her cousins Rhaenys and Aegon died during the Sack of King's Landing. She had cried herself to sleep, but woke up the next morning with vengeance.

Robb stroked the back of her head and heard her sigh. "Everyone is leaving us. Your lord father, the girls, Jon..."

"Not everyone," he said softly. "There's still me, Theon, my mother, little Rickon, Bran..."

"Bran is broken," she pointed out, her voice wavering. "He is broken..."

_We all are,_ Robb thought, remembering that he was practically the Lord of Winterfell now.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

The road north had been depressing.

After all the commotion and goodbyes, the road had grown quiet and cold. It was nothing Jon couldn't handle, but the silence gave him too much time to think. His thoughts kept going to his family and Daenerys.

_I made a mistake_, thought Jon despairingly. Yoren was hard and grim with foul smells. He spat out the juices of the sourleaf he chewed and was brusque to everyone. Benjen Stark didn't pay too much attention to Jon as they traveled through the wolfswood.

He could be back in Winterfell with Robb and Bran and Rickon. He could be holding Dany in his arms now or kissing her deeply in the godswoods. Jon glanced at Tyrion Lannister who read old books when he wasn't making quips. No, Jon couldn't give the dwarf the satisfaction of abandoning his duty.

Later, he and Tyrion spoke with Ghost attacking the little man. Jon was glad for that, but only smiled instead of saying something cruel like Joffrey. Tyrion offered him some of his wineskin and Jon took it. It burned his throat and warmed his belly, but not the same kind of heat he got from kissing Dany.

"It's true, isn't it?" Jon asked after swallowing the wineskin. "What you said about the Night's Watch."

Tyrion nodded.

Jon Snow set his mouth in a grim line. "If that's what it is, that's what it is."

Lannister grinned at him. "That's good, bastard. More men would rather deny a hard truth than face it."

"Most men," Jon agreed. "But not you."

"No," Tyrion admitted, "not me. I seldom ever dream of dragons anymore. There are no dragons." He scooped up the fallen bearskin. "Come, we had better return to camp before your uncle calls the banners."

The walk was short, but the ground was rough. Jon offered a hand to Tyrion, but he shook him off. When they finally reached camp, his uncle looked worried.

They ate soup with skinned squirrel around the fire. Jon wondered if Bran had woken up yet or was even alive. He felt Tyrion nudge him and Jon looked up from his bowl.

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

Tyrion rolled his mismatched eyes. "Who else, bastard?" he said. "If I had a girl like that, I wouldn't join the Night's Watch. So why leave her?"

Jon grimaced. Dany had been devastated when he told her that he planned on becoming a Sworn Brother of the Night's Watch. She hated him now and forever would. Jon didn't blame her. He started their romance with a kiss and ended it with one.

"You know why," Jon replied after a moment. "She is a princess. It's as simple as that."

"But you did see her naked before you left?" Jon's face turned red and Tyrion grinned. "No, you are still a maid. Poor you."

The dwarf left him to retire. Jon ignored the pitying look he gave him and only watched the flames. His dreams would consist of Bran's shattered legs, Arya's smile, and Dany's heartbroken face.

**.**

Lady Catelyn looked wretched.

Her hair was loose and tangled, her skin pale, and she seemed to have aged more just from the stress. Robb was no better, forced to handle all the tasks the Lord and Lady of Winterfell dealt with. Rickon followed Dany and Robb around all day, confused and scared.

Dany needed to distract herself. She prayed seven times a day in the small sept, but she couldn't bring herself to visit Bran. She had only seen him twice: the day Bran fell and a day later when it had been alright for everyone to visit him. Catelyn hadn't left his side once.

She walked out to the yard where Theon was. He was practicing his sword fighting with live steel, his dark hair matted and sweaty. Dany hadn't seen him around since the fall, figuring he didn't want to get involved with the Stark family drama.

He paused and wiped the sweat from the back of his brow. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Well, Jon is gone, Arya has left, and Robb is busy so that makes you my last resort," Dany replied, smirking.

Theon laughed. "You're such a bitch," he told her and Dany playfully swatted at his arm. "Bored, huh?"

Dany didn't answer, instead taking the sword from Theon's hand. It was heavy and she struggled to hold it up. Theon was laughing at her and Dany wanted to slash at him. Eventually, Theon took the sword back from her and put it away.

"Stay here. I have an idea." He ran off to the kitchens and Dany waited. She smiled uncertainly when he returned with a bottle of wine.

They drank heartily and wandered over to the hotsprings. Dany's head was spinning and her body was warmer than a brazier from all the wine. Theon seemed relaxed, but his dark eyes were distant. They didn't talk, only passing the bottle back and forth.

Somehow, Dany got the notion that it was a good idea to take a dip in the springs. Theon was out of his clothes faster and watched with sheer lust as Dany unlaced her bodice and wiggled out of her gown. If she weren't so drunk, she would have been embarrassed for being naked in front of _Theon_.

A small sigh escaped her lips when she felt the hot water. Dany sunk low until she was underwater. She came back up, flipping her hair back and out of her face. Theon watched her, taking a swig from the bottle.

"You look like a mermaid when you did that," he commented.

"I did?" Dany giggled uncontrollably. "Then you must be a merman." Theon snorted and handed her the wine. It nearly slipped out of her hands, but she managed to drink some.

Dany held her breath when Theon swam over to her, pressing his body beside hers. She elbowed him when he reached to squeeze her breasts.

"Stop it." His hand slid down her torso and nearly touched her cunt when Dany slapped him. "What are you _doing_?"

"Please, Daenerys. You fuck the heir to Winterfell and his bastard brother, but not the heir to Pyke?"

"I never fucked Robb or Jon."

Theon scoffed. "I saw you with Robb in the godswoods that night and it's no secret about you and Snow."

She glared at him. "I never fucked them," Dany repeated. "Robb asked me to teach him how to kiss. You know, to please the Tyrell girl and Jon..."

"Yes? Jon did what? Fuck you until you screamed his name? Taste your cunt with his tongue?" Theon questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"No!" Dany felt tears prick her eyes. "He didn't because he chose the Watch over _me_..." She started to cry, burying her face in her hands.

Greyjoy was silent beside her. He had never seen her cry before, but then again, he had never seen her naked or drunk until now. Sober Dany would never let this happen, but what could she do? The person she would have normally gone to if she felt this way was gone.

Her body shook violently the more she sobbed and Dany was shocked when Theon pulled her to his side. Dany cried on his bare chest. He didn't try once to fondle her, but she knew he was decent enough not to try anything with a sobbing girl.

Even when she stopped, Dany didn't pull from Theon's hold. When she did, she leaned close and gave Theon a chaste kiss. He tasted of salt and wine.

"Why did you -?"

"That's all you ever wanted? A kiss?"

Theon shrugged, but Dany knew he wished for more than that.

"Well, that is all you will ever get from me." Theon laughed and Dany smiled, stepping out of the springs.

By the time they finished dressing, the library was on fire.

**.**

When Catelyn Stark woke up, she could hear a feminine voice murmuring things in a language she didn't understand. When her mind cleared and her eyes less groggy, Catelyn realized that it was High Valyrian.

_Daenerys, _she realized, sitting up. The silver-blonde was by Bran's bed, her long tresses brushing against his face. Catelyn watched, absorbed in how softly and sweetly Daenerys spoke to her unconscious son. While her children all learned to read High Valyrian, Daenerys was determined to be fluent in it. It must have been her roots because she achieved her goal.

"My lady!" she gasped when she turned and found Catelyn sitting up straight. "Let me get the servants."

"How long was I asleep?" Catelyn asked Daenerys when she returned.

"Four days," Daenerys replied then smiled wanly. "I am glad that you're okay."

Catelyn nodded, but felt ashamed. She remembered the way she acted, letting everyone down. It would not happen again. She would show these northerners how strong a Tully of Riverrun could be.

Robb arrived before her food. Rodrik Cassel came with him, and her husband's ward Theon Greyjoy, and lastly Hallis Mollen. Her son was dressed in boiled leather and ringmail, she saw, and a sword hung at his waist.

"Who was he?" Catelyn asked them.

"No one knows his name," Hallis Mollen told her. "He was no man of Winterfell, m'lady, but some says they seen him here and about the castle these past few weeks."

"One of the king's men, then," she said, "or one of the Lannisters. He could have waited behind when the others left."

They discussed the unknown man a little longer. The servants returned with her food which was too much she asked for. She looked at Robb proudly after he answered his own question. Maester Luwin told her that Bran was unchanged. It was the reply she had expected, no more and no less.

Ser Rodrik informed her that the dagger the man had with him was of Valyrian steel, the hilt dragonbone. It was a blade too fine for a man like him.

Catelyn nodded, thoughtful. "Robb, close the door."

He looked at her strangely, exchanging a look with Daenerys, but did as he was told.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room," she told them. "I want your oaths on that. If even part of what I suspect is true, Ned and my girls have ridden into deadly danger, and a word in the wrong ears could mean their lives."

"Lord Eddard is a second father to me," said Theon. "I do so swear."

"Your family took me in. I would never betray you," responded Daenerys. "I swear as well."

"You have my oath," Maester Luwin said.

"And mine, my lady," echoed Ser Rodrik.

She looked at her son. "And you, Robb?"

He nodded his consent.

Catelyn explained to them what her sister Lysa told her. She voiced her suspicions about Jaime Lannister and Bran not falling, but being thrown out the window. The shock was plain on their faces. Robb was dark with anger while Daenerys was positively livid, but said nothing.

_She hates the Kingslayer with a passion, _Catelyn remembered. The girl wore a cold, emotionless mask, but her eyes said it all.

She realized that there was one place to find the truth. "Someone must go to King's Landing."

"I'll go," Robb offered.

"No," Catelyn immediately said. "Your place is here. There must always be a Stark in Winterfell."

She looked at Ser Rodrik with his great white whiskers, at Maester Luwin in his grey robes, at young Greyjoy, lean and dark and impetuous, and finally at Daenerys Stormborn, fair and confident and full of compassion.

"I must go myself."

Maester Luwin and Robb protested, but Catelyn assured them that she had other duties. She turned to Daenerys and commanded her to take care of her boys, especially Bran, for her. Daenerys nodded, ready for the task.

_And then, _Catelyn thought, _we shall see what we shall see._

**.**

Jon raced to the Commander's Keep, dashing through the drifts of old snow. By the time he burst into the presence of the Lord Commander, his boots were soaked and Jon was wild-eyed and panting.

"Bran," he said. "What does it say about Bran?"

"I am told you can read." Jeor Mormont shook the raven off and it flapped its wings and flew to the window. It sat watching as Mormont drew a roll of paper from his belt and handed it to Jon.

Jon's finger traced the outline of the direwolf in the white wax of the broken seal. He recognized Robb's hand and raised his head after scanning the words. "He woke up," he said. "The gods gave him back."

"Crippled," Mormont said. "I'm sorry, boy. Read the rest of the letter."

He looked at the words, but they didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Bran was going to live. "My brother is going to live," he told Mormont.

The Lord Commander shook his head, gathered up a fistful of corn, and whistled. The raven flew to his shoulder, crying, "_Live! Live!_"

Just as Jon was about to run down the stairs, Mormont called him. "You received another letter, but I didn't read it," he told him. "It seemed too... personal."

He handed Jon a roll of paper with the Targaryen seal, a three-headed dragon made of red wax. _Dany_, he thought, sucking his breath. Jon nodded at Mormont and left down the stairs. His euphoria from Bran's survival hadn't left him.

"My brother is going to live," Jon said to the guards. They exchanged a look. He ran back to the common hall, where he found Tyrion Lannister just finishing his meal. He grabbed the little man under the arms, hoisted him up in the air, and spun him around in a circle. "Bran is going to live!" he whooped.

Lannister looked startled. Jon put him down and thrust the paper into his hands. "Here, read it," he said.

Others were gathering around and looking at him curiously. Jon noticed Grenn a few feet away, looking anxious and uncomfortable. Jon went to him and Grenn edged backwards, putting his hands up.

"Stay away from me now, you bastard."

"I'm sorry about your wrist. Robb used the same move on me once, only with a wooden blade. It hurt like seven hells, but yours must be worse. Look, if you want, I can show you how to defend that."

Alliser Thorne overheard him. "Lord Snow wants to take my place now," he sneered. "I'd have an easier time teaching a wolf to juggle than you training this aurochs."

"I'll take that wager, Ser Alliser," Jon said. "I'd love to see Ghost juggle."

Grenn sucked his breath, shocked. Silence fell.

The Tyrion Lannister guffawed. Three of the black brothers joined in from a nearby table. The laughter spread up and down the benches, until even the cooks joined in. The birds stirred in the rafters, and finally even Grenn began to chuckle.

"That was a grievous error, Lord Snow," Ser Alliser said at last, his voice dripping with acid. He left the common hall with a huff and the laughter slowly died down.

Pyp, Grenn's friend, approached Jon still giggling. "Ignore him," he said. "Mind teaching me that trick, too?"

"Sure." Jon swelled with pride. He blinked, remembering the letter from Daenerys. "I should retire. Goodnight."

The two boys fared Jon goodnight and he walked out the common hall and to Hardin's Tower where Ghost waited for him. Jon put on a candle and broke the seal, reading Dany's letter.

_Dear Jon Snow,_

_You must have read Robb's letter before mind. Good. Now you know that Bran has woken up and is alive. He is doing well and has named his direwolf Summer. Maester Luwin says he shall never walk again, but at least he is awake. I still hate you for leaving me. I hope you're having a terrible time and your cock freezes so you cannot visit the brothel nearby._

Jon paused, laughing out loud. He wasn't sure if Dany was being serious or not, but it was amusing. He continued reading.

_But I do miss you. I miss you terribly. Dream of me because I am certainly dreaming of you. _

_Love, _

_Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen_

Ghost whimpered near his feet. Jon scratched behind his ear, quieting him. _I will dream of you_, Jon thought sadly.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

Tyrion Lannister walked along the Wall, the wind swirling around him. It was a beautiful, but freezing sight, but freezing.

A muffled voice called out a challenge. "Who goes there? Halt!"

He stopped. "If I halt too long I'll freeze in place, Jon," he said as a shaggy pale shape slid toward him silently and sniffed his furs. "Hello, Ghost."

Jon Snow moved closer. He looked bigger and heavier in his layers of fur and leather, the hood of his cloak pulled down over his face. He carried a heavy spear tipped in iron, taller than he was, and a sword hung at his side in a leather sheath. Across his chest was a gleaming black warhorn, banded with silver.

"Lannister," he said, yanking loose the scarf to uncover his mouth. "This is the last place I would have expected to see you."

"This is the last place I would have expected to be seen," Tyrion admitted. "I was captured by a whim. If I touch Ghost, will he chew my hand off?"

"Not with me here," Jon promised.

Tyrion scratched the white direwolf behind the ears. The red eyes watched him impassively. The beast came up as high as his chest now. Another year, and Tyrion had the gloomy feeling he'd be looking _up_ at him.

"What are _you_ doing up here tonight?" he asked. "Besides freezing your manhood off..."

"I have drawn night guard," Jon answered. "Again. Ser Alliser has kindly arranged for the watch commander to take a special interest in me. He seems to think that if they keep me awake half the night, I'll fall asleep during morning drill. So far I have disappointed him."

Tyrion grinned. "And has Ghost learned to juggle yet?"

"No." Jon smiled, "but Grenn held his own against Halder this morning, and Pyp is no longer dropping his sword quite so often as he did."

"Pyp?"

"Pypar is his real name. The small boy with the large ears. Thorne had never shown him the proper way to grip a sword." He turned to look north. "I have a mile of the Wall to guard. Will you walk with me?"

"If you walk slowly."

"The watch commander tells me I must walk, to keep my blood from freezing, but he never said how fast."

_Well, just think of Daenerys Targaryen and you will have no problem keeping your blood hot, _thought Tyrion. He remembered watching the two, how Jon tried not to cry and the girl pulling her to him, and Jon kissing her desperately.

"I leave on the morrow," Tyrion said.

"I know." Jon sounded strangely sad.

"I plan to stop at Winterfell on the way south. If there is any message that you would like me to deliver..."

"Tell Robb that I'm going to command the Night's Watch and keep him safe, so he might as well take up needlework with the girls and have Mikken melt down his sword for horseshoes."

"Your brother is bigger than me," the dwarf said with a laugh. "I decline to deliver any message that might get me killed."

"Rickon will ask when I'm coming home. Try to explain where I've gone, if you can. Tell him he can have all my things while I'm away, he'll like that."

_People seem to be asking a great deal of me today, _Tyrion thought. "You could put this all in a letter, you know."

"Rickon can't read yet... but I do have a letter for you to deliver." Jon's cheeks reddened. "To Daenerys. She had sent me one along with Robb's and I must reply soon enough or else she'll come here herself to hear my answers."

Jon pulled out a paper complete with the Watch's crow seal of black wax. Tyrion remembered Mormont's words. '_The young ones need to forget the lives they left behind them_.' Alas, Jon would have to learn the hard way that he couldn't keep lingering on with his feelings for the Targaryen princess.

The two parted ways, Jon calling him a friend. Tyrion found himself oddly touched and wished the boy best of luck, promising to deliver him the letter to Daenerys.

**.**

Bran wanted to scream at Old Nan.

He laid in his bed, unable to move. The shrunken and wrinkled old woman sat in a chair where she did her needlework. She offered to tell him stories, but Bran didn't want to hear any. He wanted to be outside in the yard running around with Rickon.

It would never be the way it had been, Bran knew this. His father and sisters had left, even his bastard brother Jon. His mother was gone and only Robb and baby Rickon remained, but Robb had changed.

He was Robb the Lord now, or was trying to be. He wore a real sword and never smiled. His days were spent drilling the guard and practicing his swordplay, making the yard ring with the sound of steel as Bran watched forlornly from his window. Whenever Robb was gone for days, Rickon would cry and ask Bran if Robb was ever coming back.

Then Daenerys entered his room. She sat down on the edge of Bran's bed, immediately holding his small hands. He wanted to yell at her to get out, but Bran wanted her here more than he'd like to admit. Ever since he woke up, Dany had been by his side. It was strange since she was usually with Jon and Robb, being closer to their age.

Dany brushed back the locks of auburn hair falling into Bran's eyes with one of her hands, her fingertips hot on his skin. The gesture reminded Bran of his mother, how she would do the same thing when he was sick. Bran watched Dany, how sad she looked. Robb offhandedly mentioned to him how upset Dany had been when Jon left along with his sisters.

She had changed too.

"Tell me about your dreams, Bran," said Dany, her tone soothing and washing away some of Bran's frustrations.

"... Why?" he inquired, his voice raising. "Why should I tell you? Why do you even care?"

"All dreams have meaning," she replied evenly. "And I know for certain that you did not fall."

Bran felt a cold chill crawl down his spine. He didn't remember anything from that day, but no one could believe that he fell on his own. Bran knew every stone in Winterfell. _I never fall_.

He shifted himself on his bed, his legs still unmoving. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll tell you my dream." And Bran told her his dream.

The crow telling him to fly and what Bran saw. His mother sitting alone in a cabin, looking at a bloodstained knife on a table. His father pleading to the king with grief etched on his face, Sansa crying herself to sleep, Arya sitting in silence. He saw his brothers Robb struggling to keep his lordly mask on, Rickon wailing for his family, Jon sleeping alone in a cold bed.

"_Winter is coming_." The broken boy recited his House's words.

Dany opened her mouth to speak, but Maester Luwin entered his rooms with a _bang_. Hodor was with him, looming in the stairway behind him.

"We have visitors." Maester Luwin wasn't smiling. "And your presence is required, Bran. So is yours, Daenerys."

"Dany and I are talking," Bran complained. "Who is it?"

"Tyrion Lannister, and some men from the Night's Watch with word from your brother Jon. Robb is meeting with them now. Hodor, will you help Bran down to the hall?"

"Hodor!" Hodor agreed happily. He ducked his shaggy head under the door and lifted Bran easily.

They left Old Nan in the tower room with her needles and her memories. Hodor hummed tunelessly as he carried Bran down the steps and through the gallery, with Maester Luwin struggling to keep up with Hodor's long strides. Dany had no problem keeping up with the stableboy, but looked positively tiny standing beside Hodor.

Robb was seated in their father's high seat, wearing ringmail and boiled leather. His face was stern, so Bran knew that he was Robb the Lord now. Theon Greyjoy and Hallis Mollen stood behind him. A dozen guardsmen lined the grey stone walls beneath tall narrow windows. In the center of the room the dwarf stood with his servants, and four strangers in black garbs.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcome here at Winterfell for as long as he wishes to stay," Robb was saying. His sword was across his knees, the steel bare. Even _Bran _knew what it meant to greet a guest with an unsheathed sword.

"Any man of the Night's Watch," the dwarf repeated, "but not me, do I take your meaning, boy?"

Robb stood and pointed at the little man with his sword. "I am the lord here while my mother and father are away, Lannister. I am _not _your boy."

"Robb!" Dany snapped, startling everyone in the hall. "Where are your courtesies? Put that sword away. Lannister has done you no harm."

"The girl is right. Your bastard brother has all your father's graces, it would seem," the little man replied, ignoring the sword pointed in his face. He turned to Dany. "I can see why Jon likes you."

Dany blushed.

"Jon," Bran gasped out from Hodor's arms.

The dwarf turned to look at him. "So it is true, the boy lives. I could scarce believe it. You Starks are hard to kill."

"You Lannisters had best remember that," Robb said, lowering his sword. "Hodor, bring my brother here."

They talked, with Lannister questioning Bran about his fall. He offered him a gift, giving Maester Luwin a roll of paper from his belt. It was some contraception that could let Bran ride again.

"Jon also asked to give you this." Tyrion drew another roll of paper and gave it to Dany. "He made it seem that you are quite impatient."

Theon raised his brows, but made no comment after Dany shot him a look. Bran wondered what that was about and why Jon only sent Dany a letter and not him. Suddenly, the door to the yard flew open. Rickon burst in, breathless along with the other wolves. They attacked Tyrion Lannister and Bran and Rickon called them back.

The wolves had never done that before. Even Robb looked shaken. Tyrion Lannister took his leave and Bran watched Summer. _Winter is coming _repeated in his head.

**.**

Dany followed Robb out the hall, his hand squeezing his wrist until it hurt.

"What is your problem?" she asked, pulling her wrist away from his tight grasp.

"Don't _ever _pull that shit again, Daenerys," Robb hissed. She recoiled, not expecting him to lash out at her. "I cannot be seen as a lord here if you're talking down to me!"

"I wasn't talking down to you! You were acting like a rude _boy_, not a man your father raised you to be."

"Do you know how embarrassing it is for you to be hovering over me like that? Some _girl_ ruling over me?"

"Your mother _commanded _that I watch over her sons, and that includes you as well, Robb."

Robb scowled darkly at her. He was never in a good mood ever since his father left along with his sisters, his mother, and Jon. Dany's face softened and she touched his broad shoulder.

"Robb, I know you're under much stress," she started, "but if you need help, all you need to do is ask. That's why I'm here."

He laughed humorlessly. "You're here because you are my father's ward."

Dany rolled her eyes and bumped him with her shoulder. "Don't be an ass," she told him. "You're fourteen. There's no way you can take on all this responsibility alone. I'll be your... unofficial Lady of Winterfell."

His blue eyes bugged out. "Are you suggesting _marriage_?" he gasped, shocked.

"No!" she laughed loudly. "Please, Robb. I cannot imagine myself wed to _you_. You can't handle a girl like me."

"Well, I _did _manage to convince you to kiss me in the godswoods," Robb pointed out smugly.

"To practice for a girl ruling you in the Reach. You truly _are _the lord in this relationship."

Robb narrowed his eyes at her, but his lips curved into a grin. Dany grinned back, glad to make her foster brother smile again. Robb had always been good to her and Lady Catelyn commanded her to take care of him along with Bran and Rickon. She would respect her wishes.

After all, Catelyn Stark was the mother Daenerys's never had.

**.**

Jon went to the end of the bench where Samwell Tarly sat alone.

He was finishing the last of his pork pie the cooks had served up for supper when Jon sat down across from him. The fat boy's eyes widened at the sight of Ghost. "Is that a wolf?"

"A direwolf," Jon corrected. "His name is Ghost. The direwolf is the sigil of my father's House."

"Ours is a striding huntsman," Samwell Tarly said.

"Do you like to hunt?"

The fat boy shuddered. "I hate it." He looked as though he was going to cry again.

"What's wrong now?" Jon asked, frowning. "Why are you always so frightened?"

Sam stared at the last of his pork pie and gave a feeble shake of his head, too scared even to talk. A burst of laughter filled the hall. Jon stood. "Let's go outside."

The round face looked up at him, suspicious. "Why? What will we do outside?"

"Talk," Jon said. "Have you seen the Wall?"

"I'm fat, not blind," Sam retorted. "Of course I saw it, it's seven hundred feet high." Yet he stood up all the same, wrapped a fur-lined cloak over his shoulders, and followed Jon from the common hall, still wary, as if he suspected some cruel trick was waiting for him in the night.

Ghost padded along beside them. "I never thought it would be like this," Sam said as they walked, his words steaming in the cold air. Already he was huffing and puffing as he tried to keep up. "All the buildings are falling down, and it's so... so..."

"Cold?"

Sam nodded miserably. "I hate the cold," he said.

"It must be warmer where you came from."

"I never saw snow until last month."

He explained how he thought the snow was beautiful, but it kept falling on and on until Sam was frozen to the bone. Jon smiled, remembering a fond memory of Winterfell.

It had been a year ago and he and Dany were playing around in the snow. Dany's silver-gold hair was loose for once, dampened by the snow melting in it. Her fair face was flushed from the cold and she had the greatest smile Jon had ever seen. She had tackled him down to the snow, and they tumbled around until she was beneath him. Both of them were panting from running around and Jon took a moment to just stare.

She had fluttered her long lashes at him, her eyes amethysts, her full lips chapped and parted open slightly, and for a moment, Jon was certain that he was in love with her. Then Jon realized the position they were in, how his anyone could step outside and see them like that. Wordlessly, he had rolled off her and had tried to ignore how clammy his palms had gotten.

_I cannot think of her, _Jon thought, abashed. He felt his breeches grow tighter and he swore he could hear her laughter a mile away.

The Wall loomed before them, glimmering palely in the light of the half moon. In the sky above, the stars burned sharp and clear. "Are they going to make me climb that?" Sam asked. His face curdled like sour milk. "I'll die if I have to climb that."

"There's a winch," Jon said, pointing. "They can draw you up in a cage."

Samwell Tarly sniffed. "I don't like high places."

It was all too much. Jon frowned, incredulous. "Are you afraid of _everything_?" he asked. Back in Winterfell, everyone had a certain kind of bravery. Bran watched a man get beheaded at seven, Arya was unafraid of swordplay, and Dany didn't wave under the eyes of the man who killed her brother. "I don't understand. If you are truly so craven, why are you here? Why would a coward want to join the Night's Watch?"

Sam looked at him for a long moment, and his round face seemed to cave in on itself. He sat down on the frost-covered ground and began to cry, huge choking sobs that made his whole body shake. Jon Snow could only stand and watch, not knowing what to do.

It was Ghost who knew what to do. Silent as a shadow, the pale direwolf moved closer and began to lick the warm tears off Sam's face. The fat boy cried out, startled and somehow, in a heartbeat, his sobs turned into laughter.

Jon laughed with him. Afterward they sat on the frozen ground, huddled in their cloaks with Ghost between them. Jon told the story of how he and Robb had found the newborn pups in the late summer snows. It seemed a thousand years ago now. Before long he found himself talking of Winterfell.

He told Sam his dreams of the empty castle. Most nights, he searched for his father, others it was Arya or Robb. How the even the ravens were missing and the stables full of bones. Jon blurted out how he would always go down to the crypts where the old Kings of Winter sat on their stone thrones. He even admitted how when he searched for Dany, he would find her room ablaze.

Sam wrinkled his brows. "Dany?" he repeated.

"Daenerys Targaryen," Jon said. The fat boy's pale eyes widened. "She isn't mad!" he hastily added, feeling that he should defend his friend. "No, she's kind and brave and beautiful..."

"Beautiful?" Sam smiled teasingly. "Sounds like you love her."

"Love?" Jon coughed, startled. "We're too young for love, Sam and she hates me anyway. For joining the Night's Watch."

Jon wanted desperately to move on from this conversation. He asked Sam about Horn Hill. Jon listened quietly as Samwell informed him of how it was that a self-confessed coward found himself on the Wall.

Afterwards, Sam returned to his cell and Jon went back to the common hall where his other friends were. Jon managed to convince everyone except Rast to not harm Samwell Tarly during their drills. Hours after paying Rast's cell a visit, Jon collapsed on his cold bed.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the empty castle of Winterfell once again. Jon wandered around until he heard humming and followed the sound. It was Daenerys's room and she sat in front of her vanity, brushing her long hair until it shone.

"Dany." Jon stepped forward. "What... how did you get in here? Where is everyone?"

She stood up and let the silk robe slide off her shoulders until he could see her cleavage. Jon flushed and forced himself to look back up at her face. Dany smiled and walked towards him until her body was pressed against his.

"You can't help it, can you?" she whispered, letting one hand go of her robe to caress Jon's cheek, her fingers trailing his jaw line. "Is your heart beating? Is your head spinning?" Jon shuddered when Dany gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth. "Do you feel lost thinking I can be yours forever?"

His breath went ragged when her tongue dragged itself across his jaw and into his mouth. Jon fisted her hair and kissed her hard, their tongues battling. She whimpered as her body melted against his, her other hand letting go of her robe and reaching for his manhood. Somehow, his clothes disappeared and Jon backed her to the furs and...

Jon woke, breathless and sweaty. His cock throbbed painfully and his heart clenched. _Well, you got your wish, _Jon thought, panting.

**.**

It was the middle of the night when a knock woke Daenerys.

She roused herself out of bed, tousled and sluggish, and opened the door to find Robb. He looked frightened. His auburn hair had grown shaggy and uncut, and reddish stubble covered his jaw, making him look slightly older than his fifteen years.

Dany herself had turned fourteen and was no longer flat-chested, but her breasts remained small. Since Lady Catelyn had not returned from the Eyrie, many people of Winterfell treated her as the Lady of Winterfell as she often took care of the things Robb didn't have time for, like his brothers for example.

"Robb? Has something happened?" she asked sleepily.

Robb entered her room and lit a candle, lighting up the room a little. Dany shut her door, puzzled at his behavior as he paced back and forth. She didn't sit, afraid she would fall right back asleep.

When he wouldn't calm down, Dany had to stop him from pacing. She forced him to look at her. "_Robb_. What's going on?"

"A bird came just now. Maester Luwin woke me."

"Was it a bird from your mother? Is she coming back to Winterfell?"

"The message was from Alyn in King's Landing. Jory Cassel is dead and Wyl and Heward as well. Murdered by the Kingslayer." Robb lifted his head. "May the gods give them rest."

Dany didn't know what to say. She let go of Robb and hugged herself, suddenly cold. "They killed Jory?" she finally said, her voice a whisper. "Why would he kill Jory?"

Robb shook his head numbly, the pain clear on his face. "I don't know, and Dany, that's not the worst of it. Father was caught beneath a falling horse in the fight. Alyn says his leg was shattered, and... Maester Pycelle has given him milk of the poppy, but they aren't sure when... when he will wake."

"Oh, Robb." Dany pulled him to her and hugged him tight. His strong arms wrapped around her and he buried his neck in her neck, his stubble tickling her. They stood like that for a long time, holding each other.

When Robb finally pulled away, he spoke solemnly, "Whatever might happen, I will not let this be forgotten."

Something in his tone worried Dany. "What will you do?" she asked.

"I don't know," Robb admitted. "I need everyone's counsel, but... I truly do not know."


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

For the next few weeks, lords and their hosts in the North came to Winterfell.

The Usurper was dead. Daenerys tried not to rejoice in front of Robb when he told her the news. She was sure Viserys was celebrating back in Pentos, but Dany had stopped rejoicing once she learned that the Lannisters were keeping Lord Eddard, Sansa, and Arya captive in King's Landing.

The Karstarks were the last of the lords and their hosts to arrive. They were big, fierce men, faces covered with thick beards and hair worn loose past their shoulders. Their cloaks were made of skins, the pelts of bear, seal, and wolf.

Dany brushed her fingers against Robb's as they stood side-by-side at the gates to greet Lord Karstark. He looked down at her wandering hands then back up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, low enough so only he could hear.

Robb gave a shaky nod then fixed his face until it befitted a Lord of Winterfell.

Many of Lord Eddard's bannermen tested Robb, trying to figure why they should take orders from a green boy. Some called him too young, others wanted honor of battle command. Robb answered each of them with cool courtesy, much as his father might have, and somehow bent them to his will.

She remembered when Lord Umber, who was called the Greatjon by his men, tried to attack Robb during supper some nights ago, Grey Wind had bitten off two fingers. Somehow after that, the Greatjon became Robb's right hand, his staunchest champion.

But Robb had confessed to her that he had been afraid. _He's still afraid_, thought Dany solemnly. Especially of Roose Bolton with his pale eyes and soft voice. He would stare at Robb throughout supper, and sometimes at Dany herself. Chills crawled down her spine at the thought of the man.

"Lord Karstark, welcome," Robb said, standing up straighter.

"Isn't that the Targaryen Princess?" Dany heard one of Karstark's sons ask.

"She is," Robb answered for them.

Dany curtseyed lazily. "Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen," she said to Lord Karstark. She smiled. "Make yourselves at home."

**.**

Later that night, Robb took his meal to his solar.

His father's lords bannermen (and lady bannermen including Maege Mormont) joined him to make the final plans for the long march to come. Robb had tried to stop Daenerys from joining in, fearing that the lords would assume the worst, but Dany merely looked at him impassively and entered his solar anyway.

The Greatjon thought they should take the battle to Lord Tywin and surprise him. The Glovers and Karstarks felt it would be wiser to go around his army and join up with his uncle Ser Edmure Tully against the Kingslayer. Robb was uncertain, knowing that their supplies would be low by the time they reached Riverrun.

"I am only a young girl and know little of the ways of war, but..." Robb froze, wondering why in the seven hells was Dany even speaking. He exchanged a confused glance with Theon.

"Exactly," interrupted the Greatjon. "What would a woman like you know about war? This is for _men_."

Dany raised one eyebrow. "Woman? Is that meant to insult me? I would return the slap, if I took you for a man."

_She is brave or just plain foolish, _thought Robb, stunned into silence. Maege Mormont seemed impressed while Roose Bolton regarded Dany with pale, thoughtful eyes. Theon didn't know whether to laugh or stay shocked. The Greatjon decided it for them all.

He laughed.

The large man guffawed. "You've got spunk, girl," he told her. "I like it."

Robb sighed in relief. She smiled at him in return, and leaned down over the map Robb drew over the table. It was a ragged piece of old leather covered with lines of faded paint.

"Both plans have virtues, but... look, if we try to swing around Lord Tywin's host, we take the risk of being caught between him and the Kingslayer, and if we attack him... by all reports, he has more men than Robb does, and a lot more armored horse -"

"That won't matter if we catch him with his breeches down," the Greatjon said cheerfully.

"It seems to me that a man who has fought as many battles as Tywin Lannister won't be so easily surprised," Robb pointed out.

"Right." Dany had a dazzling smile. She truly did. "We should leave a small force to hold Moat Cailin, archers mostly, and march the rest down the causeway," she continued, "but once we're below the Neck, we should split our host in two. The foot can continue down the kingsroad, while our horsemen cross the Green Fork at the Twins.

"When Lord Tywin gets word that we've come south, he'll march north to engage our main host, leaving our riders free to hurry down the west bank to Riverrun," Robb said, realizing what Dany was trying to do.

Bolton frowned down at the map. "You'd put a river between the two parts of Lord Robb's army."

"_And _between Jaime and Lord Tywin. There's no crossing on the Green Fork above the ruby ford, where Baratheon won his crown. Not until the Twins."

Everyone stared at Dany, astonished by her plan. Finally, Theon was the one to ask what everyone had on their mind. "How did you figure this all out?"

Surprisingly, Dany blushed. "I studied Aegon the Conqueror and the Young Dragon's military attacks," she admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to know more of my family's history." Robb blinked, unexpected at such a simple answer. He felt bad for her. The only other person of the Targaryen line was on the other side of the ocean.

They finalized the plans. Robb would command the force with the horse while Roose Bolton would command the other. The Greatjon complained how he wished to command it, but did nothing else. They needed cold cunning against Tywin Lannister, not courage.

Later that night, Robb went over the plans again and again, trying to make them flawless alone with the exception of his father's wards. Theon paced back and forth, nursing a cup of strongwine while Dany sat on the edge of Robb's desk, looking over the map with him.

"Jon should be here," she mumbled.

"He should, but he isn't," Robb replied, not looking up.

"Let me go to the Wall. I'll bring him back by the time you reach Moat Cailin."

Robb finally looked up. "You cannot be serious?" he asked.

"Do you think I'm joking?" she questioned lowly. "You need your brother, Robb. He's smart and notices things that we wouldn't. He will help you win this war."

Theon somehow ended up behind Dany and wrapped his arms around her, his face flushed from all the wine. _Drunk already_, Robb thought, a little irritated.

"Princess, you shouldn't waste your time with him," Theon said then slurred, "You could be my salt wife."

"I'd rather not be your whore, Theon." She shrugged him off and turned back to Robb. "Please, Robb."

He shook his shaggy head. "No, Daenerys," he responded. "Have you ever seen yourself? Men would not hesitate to rape you. Wolves are in the wolfswood." Robb sighed. "The Wall is no place for a woman."

Dany hopped off his desk and stood in front of him, stubborn as ever. "The wolves have never met a dragon," she replied in a cocksure voice similar to Theon's. "Send some guards, but when I return with Jon, you _know _I will be safe."

"How can you be so certain?"

"The Night's Watch changes a person."

That comment chilled Robb.

**.**

"You are as hopeless as any boys I have ever trained," Ser Alliser Thorne announced when they all assembled in the yard. "Your hands were made for manure shovels, not swords, and if it were up to me, the lot of you would be set to herding swine."

_But it isn't up to you, _thought Jon Snow. He stood between Pyp and Green, the former bouncing with excitement.

"But last night I was told that Gueren is marching five new boys up the kingsroad," continued Thorne. "One or two may even be worth the price of piss. To make room for them, I have decided to pass eight of you on to the Lord Commander to do with as he will." He called out the names one by one. "Toad. Stone Head. Aurochs. Lover. Pimple. Monkey. Ser Loon."

Last, he looked at Jon. "And the Bastard."

Pyp let fly a _whoop _and thrust his sword into the air. Ser Alliser fixed him with a reptile stare. "They will call you men of the Night's Watch now, but you are bigger fools than the Mummer's Monkey here if you believe that. You are boys still, green and stinking of summer, and when the winter comes you will die like flies."

And with that, Ser Alliser Thorne took his leave of them.

The other boys gathered round the eight who had been named, laughing and cursing and offering congratulations. Pyp leapt onto Grenn's shoulders, and they tumbled to the ground, rolling and punching and hooting. Jon laughed with them until he noticed Samwell Tarly standing by himself beneath a bare dead tree in the corner of the yard.

"Are you well?" Jon asked after walking over to him. He offered Sam a skin of sour red, but he politely declined.

"Very well, truly," the fat boy lied. "I am so happy for you all." His round face quivered as he forced a smile. "You will be First Ranger someday, just as your..." He trailed off, his pale eyes focusing on something else.

Jon followed his gaze and nearly spat out the wine he swallowed.

There at the stables was _Daenerys_, dismounting with the help of a guard from Winterfell. She wore a forest green samite gown with a black fur-trimmed cloak wrapped around her. Her hair cascaded down her back like a river of silver-gold, her amethyst eyes bright, her cheeks flushed red from the cold. She looked ethereal, and Jon wondered if this was just a vivid dream of his.

But Jon knew that Dany was truly here because the others in the middle of the yard had stopped wrestling and hooting, all watching her. _Oh gods, I hope she does not see me_, Jon thought despairingly. He didn't _want _anyone here to know about him and Dany. Jon could already hear the jokes Pyp would make, using his wide variety of voices.

Sam looked back at Jon. "Wow... I've never seen a sight so lovely."

"She is," Jon admitted sullenly. "Sam, that's -" He paused when Dany started to cross the yard over to him.

All eyes were on them, even Sam taking a step back. Jon set his mouth in a firm line, needing to steady himself. It was just Daenerys. He couldn't leave the Night's Watch just for her. She was the past he left behind.

They stood there, looking at each other, saying nothing. But it was the nothing that meant _everything_.

"I guess you didn't get my letter," Jon joked, smiling weakly.

Dany responded with a harsh slap.

It stung and Jon didn't lift his hand to touch where she struck him. He deserved that. He turned his head back to her and didn't joke this time.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, somber.

Dany shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe I missed you," she replied. Jon stared at her, dumbstruck. "No. I came here to talk to you about Robb and what's happening in King's Landing. Is there a place we may talk?"

Jon slowly nodded and led her to his cell in Hardin's Tower. If they were back in Winterfell, Dany would have held his hand or wrapped her arm around his, but things were different now. It didn't help that Dany had grown even prettier, her breasts bigger, albeit small. Her lips were fuller, her lashes longer...

_Stop it, _he told himself.

They reached his cell and Dany's coldness melted away as soon as she saw Ghost. Dany cooed and laughed as Ghost jumped, licking her hands and face.

"He got bigger," she murmured then stood taller. "Should we skip the courtesies and get straight to the reason I'm here?"

He was stunned at her bluntness, but nodded and heard her out. She explained how his father was held captive in King's Landing with Sansa. Sansa had written to Robb, but with no mention of Arya which prompted Jon to assume that she had escaped. Robb had called his father's bannermen and are marching to Moat Cailin now to help out Robb's uncle Edmure Tully.

She sat beside him on his bed, thigh to thigh. "Robb needs you," she said then dropped her hand to his knee. Jon looked down at her hand. "_I _need you... You haven't said your vows yet, have you?"

"No," Jon answered, his breath hitched.

"Good." Dany closed the distance between them, just about to kiss him when she stopped, only inches away from his mouth. "Will you come back to Winterfell with me?"

"Dany," Jon said in an anguished tone. "You _know _I can't." She looked disappointed and he hated that. "I'll sleep on it," he promised.

**.**

When Dany left Jon's room alone, a black brother guided her to the Rookery where the maester asked for her.

Chett was his name, she believed. He was an ugly red-faced boy with many boils and a large cyst on his neck. He kept leering and trying to make conversation with her, but Dany kept her replies crisp.

Maester Aemon was bald, wrinkled, shrunken, and blind. He looked to be a hundred years old much to Dany's amazement. She wondered why he would wish to speak to her.

"Maester," she said, earning his attention. "I am -"

"Daenerys Targaryen, called Daenerys Stormborn," the old man said softly. "I never thought I'd meet another Targaryen again."

"What do you mean?"

"I am your great-great uncle."

Dany's jaw went slack. She closed her mouth and sat down besides her great-great uncle. Tentatively, she took his spotted hand in hers.

"I thought I was alone," she admitted. "Well, I know my brother is in the Free Cities, but... I'm was not so sure I'd ever meet anyone of my line."

"May I touch your face?" Aemon asked. "My sight has failed me, but..."

He lifted a shaky hand and touched the outline of Dany's face. His skin was hot, the heat similar to hers. When she was younger, Lady Catelyn would wonder if she had a fever, but Maester Luwin replied that it came from her Targaryen lineage.

After a couple of minutes, he pulled his hand away and his eyes became watery. Dany frowned, wondering why the old man was so sad. Shyly, she asked about her forebears and without hesitation told her stories of her family.

The books from the library in Winterfell were nothing compared to hearing actual stories from a relative. When he mentioned Rhaegar, Dan's heart nearly leapt from her throat.

"Yes, Rhaegar... I never met him, but we corresponded through ravens," Aemon revealed to her. "Chett, Clydas, please leave us." Chett gave Daenerys one last leering look before following the older steward.

Aemon turned to her. "Do you believe in prophecies, Daenerys?"

**.**

When Jon and Ghost entered the common hall for supper, he felt incredibly awkward.

His friends had all stopped whispering when Jon neared the bench. He scowled, sitting beside Dareon and waited for everyone to continue on with their conversation.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Grenn hastily said. "We weren't talking about -"

"Of _course _we were talking about you and the silver lady!" Pyp exclaimed. "Who is she, Jon?"

"Is she some whore you got from the brothel?" inquired Toad.

"No, she's definitely a highborn girl," Sam corrected quietly. "Jon, isn't she the girl you told me about?"

"Snow? You had a girl back in Winterfell and didn't tell us?"

"I'm offended that you didn't mention the beautiful maid."

"Is she even a maid? Or is she something like the girl Dareon had?"

"I didn't rape her! She _wanted_ it!"

"Oh, _sure _she did!"

"Shut up!" Jon yelled, making everyone quiet down. "Daenerys is a princess. As Thorne _loves _to point out, I'm a bastard." He palmed the right side of his cheek. "There was no reason to keep holding her back."

He didn't miss the way Grenn, Pyp, and Sam all glanced each other. After a minute, everyone began chatting again. Jon silently ate his meal until Sam tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the doors.

Jon sighed and slowly got up, following the fat boy out of the common hall. Ghost trotted along with them, silent as a shadow. Snow dampened his hair, falling lightly to the ground. He didn't mind it one bit, but could see Samwell shivering.

"May I speak freely?" Sam asked him.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Jon replied with a wry smile.

"Jon, you're an idiot." Jon widened his eyes, surprised. Sam held up his hands. "Beg pardons, but... you are."

"And how am I an idiot?" Jon inquired, more amused than angry. He never knew that this self-professed coward could call someone who could easily beat him with live steel stupid.

"You keep using your status as an excuse. Don't you see, Jon? She does not care. She rode here _for you_."

"No, she rode here to tell me that Robb is marching to Moat Cailin."

"That's just a cover up," the fat boy dismissed. "She came back for you, even when you chose ugly men and living in this frozen place over her."

Jon stared at Sam until it dawned on him. "I _am _an idiot," he muttered.

Samwell Tarly smiled and patted Jon on the back. "I'm glad you can finally see it," he teased.

**.**

In the morning, Jon had sought out Lord Commander Jeor Mormont.

He explained that while he would have liked to join the Night's Watch, Robb needed him. Mormont seemed disappointed, but understood Jon's reluctantcy to join at a time like this when his father and sisters were being held captive and his brother going off to war. What surprised the two of them was Sam who said he'd like to join Jon on his journey back to Winterfell.

"It'll be dangerous," Jon warned him.

"More dangerous than out here?" said Sam. "I cannot defend myself at all with a sword. Your brother might need a scribe, and... my father might see me worthy as his son if he hears about this."

Jon understood Sam's yearning for his father's appreciation. Ned Stark had always been a loving father, but not very communicative. _He didn't even tell me who my mother is, _Jon thought bitterly then regretted it. His father was probably in the dungeons of the Red Keep, afraid.

They left the Commander's Keep and ended up running into Ser Alliser Thorne. He sneered at the both of them. "So you're leaving the Watch for a woman?" he taunted. "I should have expected it of a bastard, and a traitor's bastard, no less."

"Watch your tone. Some might mistake it for jealousy," Jon retorted then smiled when Ser Alliser was about to reply. "I suggest you don't insult Princess Daenerys. She is fluent in High Valyrian and will not hesitate to give you a tongue lashing. They do not call her Daenerys Stormborn for nothing."

He laughed at how red in the face the bitter man got before storming away in a huff. Sam laughed too and they continued to their cells to collect the few things they brought with them. Ghost seemed eager to stretch his legs.

Dany was heading to the stables when Jon found her. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, bringing her close until their bodies touched. She gasped, but easily reciprocated when Jon ducked his head to kiss her. Dany tilted her head, deepening the kiss as Jon kissed the living daylights out of her.

Jon ignored the whoops and hollers as they kissed until he finally pulled away for air. His hands were still cupping her face, searching her eyes for anger. None. Daenerys didn't hate him, or maybe she never did.

"I want you. Nothing else, just _you_," Jon whispered, tangling his fingers in her hair.

She was still panting, but a smile curved on her lips. "Good." Dany kissed him again. "Now, let's go."

"Um... h-hello," stammered Sam. "You a-and I h-have not b-been... f-formally introduced... I am S-Samwell T-Tarly... a-and I w-would l-like to j-join... y-you and J-Jon on y-your... t-trip to W-Winterfell."

"Hello, Sam," Dany said pleasantly. "Of course you may join us. Oh, Robb will love this. More people on his side."

They mounted their horses, Dany on her silver mare. It was a pretty thing that didn't mind the smell of Ghost. The three of them and the guards from Winterfell rode away from Castle Black.

Jon knew he made the right choice.

* * *

**I made Dany a badass at military planning because she has to serve some kind of purpose with Robb and his troops. Well, at first. If you continue reading, you'll see her role expand from just Robb's advisor and Jon's girlfriend.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

They reached Winterfell soon.

Samwell Tarly wanted to stay for a few days, tired and cold, but Jon opposed the idea. They needed to see Robb soon before he left Moat Cailin with their father's bannermen. Daenerys agreed, but said she needed to retrieve some things before they left.

Jon found his brother Bran in his room with Maester Luwin. Bran's face brightened and his direwolf trotted over to Ghost, both nipping playfully at each other.

"Jon! What are you doing here?" Bran asked after Jon pulled away from the tight hug he gave him.

"I didn't join the Night's Watch," Jon answered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Bran deflated, his blue eyes glancing at his legs beneath the furs. Jon frowned, knowing how disappointed Bran was that he could no longer walk. His jaw tightened, hating how he was going to give Bran more bad news.

"Bran, I am going with Robb," he said when his little brother finished.

"What?" Bran sounded upset. "Why? You just got here."

"He needs as many men as he can get."

"Take me with you. Please."

"No," Jon said at once. "There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Rickon is too young and I... I am no Stark." Bran looked ready to cry, but held back his tears. Jon's heart grew heavy and he ruffled his auburn hair, the same way he did to Arya. "We will come back, Bran. It may seem long, but I promise, we will come back."

"You better," Bran muttered, but hugged Jon one last time.

Jon stood and reluctantly left Bran's room. He walked around Winterfell, greeting everyone he grew up with. They all seemed surprised to see him, but wished him luck and courage. _I need it_, Jon thought grimly.

He met Dany and Sam outside by the stables. Dany had a small amount of luggage, but in her arms was a chest. Jon remembered that it was her dragon eggs. She had joked that at least she had something while Jon and his Stark siblings all had direwolves. Now Jon wondered what she meant to do with them.

"Ready?" he asked the both of them.

Her face was unreadable, but she nodded while Sam sighed, complaining about how his arse hurt from riding a horse day and night. That wasn't new, but Sam whined considerably less than the first day Jon had met him. Maybe he was afraid Robb might snap at him and have Grey Wind bite off _his _fingers like he did to the Greatjon as Dany told them. Jon had a hard time containing his laughter from the frightened look on Sam's face.

Would Robb welcome Jon? Their farwell had been difficult, and a bit awkward. What would Jon be? He was no lord and there was no way he would be Robb's squire. Oh Greyjoy would have a hoot if that one ever happened.

A dainty hand twined his. Jon looked up, meeting Dany's eyes. No smile, no words, just a gentle nod of her head. Jon took a deep breath, nodding back before lightly kicking his gelding.

Jon would find out what Robb thought soon enough.

**.**

Catelyn Stark was trying to avoid the questions about Tyrion Lannister when a commotion interrupted them from outside the drafty hall.

She widened her eyes when _Jon Snow _of all people entered followed by a boy who was fat enough to be a Manderly, and Daenerys Targaryen. Catelyn turned back to her son who had stood up, shock plain on his face.

Murmurs were heard around the table. Roose Bolton quietly confirmed that Jon Snow was indeed Ned Stark's bastard. Catelyn's heart clenched as she watched Jon slowly approached Robb.

"Jon."

"My lord."

Robb frowned and looked like he wanted to embrace his bastard brother, but refrained. He had an image to keep. Catelyn looked at Daenerys who stood aside. Why was she here? She should be back in Winterfell, watching over Bran and Rickon. But Catelyn knew that the girl felt more at place with the older boys.

Jon knelt and swore fealty to Robb, explaining that he never said his vows to the Night's Watch. Afterwards, Catelyn hastily asked everyone to leave in the most polite way. She needed to speak to her son and his... his guests. Even Theon who lingered. He smiled and left, giving Daenerys a knowing look. Daenerys rolled her eyes and pushed Theon as he left.

It was like Robb forgot she was there. He gave Jon a weary smile, but his eyes flickered to Daenerys.

"You really did it," he told her.

"Never doubt me," she replied then nudged the fat boy. "Introduce yourself, Sam."

He stumbled forward and stammered, "I am S-Samwell T-Tarly... a-and I s-swear fealty, m-my lord..."

"He can be your scribe," Jon said, gesturing to Tarly. "He reads and writes well. He could have been the maester's steward back at Castle Black, but... we decided to join you."

"Tarly? Why not serve for your father?" Catelyn questioned, startling the boy.

"M-my father p-prefers k-knights t-than scribes, m-my lady," he answered shakily.

Robb agreed to use Samwell as his scribe. Samwell left Catelyn with her son, her husband's bastard, and her husband's ward. She decided to question Daenerys first.

"You should be back in Winterfell," she started. "War is no game, Daenerys. You are just a girl. Things will get ugly from here on out."

"I understand, my lady." Daenerys glanced at the massive stone table piled with maps. "But my place is with Robb. I don't like feeling useless."

_Are they...? _No, they couldn't be. Her son was not bedding Daenerys Targaryen. The two have been friends since childhood and Robb, he would never spoil a woman and not wed her.

"She created the plan that we will use when fighting Tywin Lannister," Robb informed Catelyn.

"She did?" Jon sounded just as surprised as Catelyn.

Daenerys blushed. "It is the least I can do," she said.

Robb explained the plan to Catelyn. She listened carefully, trying to find mistakes but found none. She never doubted that the silver-haired girl was smart, but this was something new. Had Daenerys always shone military prowess?

But she was a novice when it came to politics, and so was Robb. Catelyn couldn't let her son get swallowed up by Ned's bannermen. He was still so naive, so impressionable. She had to stay and help him.

She could hear Robb telling that he would assemble an escort for her to take her back to Winterfell. "I am not going to Winterfell," Catelyn found herself saying. "My father may be dying behind the walls of Riverrun. My brother is surrounded by foes. I must go to them."

**.**

After hearing Walder Frey's demands if he wished to cross, Robb grudgingly agreed.

But Jon knew that his brother wasn't pleased. Not in the slightest. He could do with two Frey fosterlings and a Frey squire, but neither he nor Jon were happy to hear about the marriage agreements. Arya wouldn't be happy to hear that she was forced to wed, much less a Frey. Personally, Jon didn't think the Frey boy deserved his sister.

Margaery Tyrell had been Robb's first and last choice for a wife. The two corresponded every week until things went terribly wrong in King's Landing.

Jon felt sorry for Robb, but if they wanted to cross then Robb would consent. _At least the Old Frey didn't demand Daenerys as his ninth wife_, thought Jon then regretted it. How could he be so selfish right now? His brother was forced wed some Frey girl while the one he truly wanted was in the Reach.

"Snow," a familiar voice called.

"Greyjoy." Jon greeted Theon coolly. He had been leaning against the wall, watching as everyone readied themselves for the march.

Theon offered him a cup of ale which Jon accepted, albeit nonplussed. Theon never once showed Jon courtesy. He usually ignored Jon or made some snide comment concerning his mother's identity or status.

They drank in silence. Jon briefly wondered where Sam had gone then remembered he was probably in the library. He supposed that was Sam's favorite place to retreat. It reminded him of Tyrion Lannister. Oddly, he missed the dwarf.

"I know about you and Daenerys," the older boy murmured.

Jon tried to act indifferent. "What about us?" he questioned.

He smiled. "I'm actually impressed, Snow. I'm still trying to figure out what you do to make her blood hot, but... you have my respect." Theon pushed himself off the wall and grinned. "This doesn't make us friends, you know."

"I know."

"One last thing, Snow."

"Hmm, Greyjoy?"

Theon hesitated, his grin melting off his face. "Robb is like a brother to me... let's try to keep him alive, alright?"

Jon stared at Theon. He always knew Theon and Robb were close, but he always assumed Theon was more shallow in his love for Robb. At least, Jon knew that he could depend on Theon in battle.

"He is my brother," Jon replied somberly. "I'd do anything for him."

**.**

No one was safe in these woods.

Warhorses whickered softly and pawed at the moist, leafy ground. Everyone spoke in hushed voices beneath the trees. Hallis Mollen protected Daenerys and Lady Catelyn, asking for the honor.

"Is waiting always this hard?" Dany asked the older woman.

"It never gets easier," Catelyn replied honestly. She turned back to watching her son. Dany did the same.

If Robb was frightened, he gave no sign of it. He moved among his men, touching one on the shoulder, sharing a jest with another, helping a third to gentle his anxious horse. Dany had kissed him on his stubbly cheek, lingering there before bidding him good luck. Robb had nodded and promised to capture the Kingslayer.

Theon had asked Dany for a kiss too. "For good luck," he insisted. When she stretched her toes to reach his cheek, he turned his head sharply and ended up pressing a kiss to her lips instead. Men around them laughed and Dany hit him half-heartedly.

After that folly, nearly every man approached Dany for a kiss of good luck. Even Robb's squire Olyvar Frey timidly asked. She laughed at all off them lightly, but refused each one of them.

But she wished to kiss Jon.

Before Dany had went to Catelyn and Hal Mollen's side, she had found Jon easing his warhorse's anxiety. She touched his breastplate with both hands and shivered when he ducked his head, kissing her languidly until he muttered about being by Robb when they rode to battle. They were in the darker part of the woods so no one saw them. Not that Dany cared, but Jon didn't want anyone calling her a whore. Not that they would. After the Greatjon claiming that she was essential, no one said anything about her or her mad father.

As Robb and his army left, Dany's thoughts drifted to her great-great uncle Aemon. He told her of the prophecy concerning the prince that was promised. '_When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, the prince that was promised shall be born amidst salt and smoke_'. Aemon told her that the prince that was promised would be born from line of Aerys II and Rhaella.

"Rhaegar I thought... the smoke was from the fire that devoured Summerhall on the day of his birth, the salt from the tears shed for those who died. He shared my belief when he was young, but later he became persuaded that it was his own son who fulfilled the prophecy, for a comet had been seen above King's Landing on the night Aegon was conceived, and Rhaegar was certain the bleeding star had to be a comet," Aemon had revealed.

"What does this have to do with me?" Dany had asked, afraid of where this was going.

"What fools we were. The error crept in from the translation. Dragons are neither male nor female, Barth saw the truth of that, but now one and now the other, as changeable as flame. The language misled us all for a thousand years." Aemon had suddenly grown tired and retired to his bed. Dany had promised to write to him, but she wondered where Aemon was going with the prophecy.

Was he trying to tell her that _she _was the prince that was promised? Dany was only a girl, living as a ward in the North. She saw no signs telling her that she was destined for something greater. Or maybe she did. _The dragon eggs_, she remembered. The only question was how can she hatch them?

"They're coming." Hal Mollen's voice brought Dany back to reality. "Gods be with us."

The woods grew still around them. In the quiet, Dany could hear them, far off yet moving close. The tread of horses, the rattle of swords and spears and armor, the murmur of human voices, with here a laugh and there a curse.

Dany looked at Catelyn the same time she turned to look at her. Worry was etched on Catelyn's lovely face while Dany herself was sweating from the anticipation. She flinched when she heard Maege Mormont's warhorn and Grey Wind and Ghost's howls.

Sounds of battle continued. Robb's and Jon's voices were so clear, it terrified her. Thousands of horses screamed, and Dany could hear shrieks of fear and pain. Little by little, the sounds dwindled. As a red dawn broke in the east, Grey Wind and Ghost began to howl again.

Robb came to her and his mother on a different horse. He seemed unhurt, but his mailed glove and the sleeve of his surcoat were black with blood. Catelyn asked if he was hurt, but it was someone else's blood.

"I'm glad you're okay," Dany breathed, her heart pounding as loud as the battle had been. "Where's...?"

Jon appeared, his forearm and right hand bloody. He was like Robb, solemn and unsmiling. Ghost's shaggy white fur was sprinkled with blood. Dany was just about to dismount when a mob of men followed up the slope, dirty and grinning, with Theon and the Greatjon at their head. Between them they dragged Ser Jaime Lannister. They threw him in front of Lady Catelyn's horse.

Lannister raised his head. "Lady Stark," he said from his knees. His emerald eyes flitted to Daenerys. "Princess Daenerys. I'm surprised to find you here." Blood ran down one cheek from a gash across his scalp. "I would offer you my sword, but I seem to have mislaid it," he said to Catelyn.

"It is not your sword I want, ser," she told him. "Give me my father and my brother Edmure. Give me my daughters. Give me my lord husband."

"I have mislaid them as well, I fear."

"A pity," Catelyn said coldly.

"Kill him, Robb," Theon urged. "Take his head off."

"No!" Dany shouted, alarming everyone. She dismounted, and strode over to the Kingslayer. She studied his face, pondering how such a beautiful man could be capable of such evil. Lannister raised his brows at her.

"Not yet," she told them, never leaving Lannister's eyes. "_Fire and blood_, Kingslayer."

**.**

Riverrun had been a happier time.

Jon remembered the time he, Dany, Robb, and Theon came to Riverrun for the tourney. How he danced with Dany, when Robb became besotted with Margaery Tyrell. The memories seemed ages ago as their boat reached closer to where Ser Edmure Tully stood.

He hadn't slept in the longest time. Since he found out that his father was dead... He and Robb sat in silence together, tears silently rolling down their cheeks but not a sound came out of their mouths. _My father was no traitor_, Jon thought, angry and sad. Dany had wept, and he guessed she shed some extra tears for Jon too.

Jon vaulted over the side of the boat and lifted Dany by the waist, setting her on a dry step above him as water lapped around his boots. Robb had taken another boat with his mother and Theon. She stumbled and Jon caught her easily, holding her for a moment.

"Jon," she whispered in his ear. "Go to your brother."

Dany let go and walked up the steps. Jon followed and could hear Sam's heavy breathing from below. Sam had patted Jon's back, saying how sorry he was for his father's death.

Jon caught up with Robb and the other Northmen. They found the godswoods and knelt beneath the canopy of leaves. Jon prayed for his sisters' safety, for his brothers back in Winterfell, for them to win this war. He wondered if this was where Robb kissed Margaery.

Lady Catelyn found them after a long while. Robb revealed that Renly Baratheon claimed his brother's crown. That shocked Jon. How could Renly do something like that? If anyone, it would be Stannis. _Or Daenerys_, thought Jon, _she has a better claim than any of them_. But he didn't voice his thoughts. Jon didn't know if Dany wished to be queen or if Robb would support that idea.

The war council convened in the Great Hall. Lord Hoster was too weak to attend so his son Edmure sat in the high seat of the Tullys, with Brynden Blackfish at his side, and his father's bannermen arrayed to the right and left and along the side tables. Word of victory spread to the fugitive lords of the Trident, drawing them back.

The northern lords sat opposite, with Lady Stark and Robb facing Ser Edmure across the tables. The Greatjon, Jon, and Dany sat at Robb's left hand while Theon, Galbart Glover and Lady Mormont were to the right of Catelyn. Lord Rickard Karstark, gaunt and hollow-eyed in his grief, took his seat like a man in a nightmare, his long beard uncombed and unwashed. He had left two sons dead in the Whispering Wood, and there was no word of his third, his eldest. Jon had seen Lord Karstark's sons get cut down by Jaime Lannister, and it hadn't been a pretty sight.

The arguing raged on late into the night. Each lord had a right to speak, and speak they did and shout, and curse, and reason, and cajole, and bargain, and jest, and slam tankards on the table, and threaten, and walk out, and return sullen or smiling. Jon sat and listened to it all in silence.

He jumped when he felt a silk foot rub itself on his leg. Jon was about to look under the table when he felt Dany nudge him. She smiled impishly and rubbed her foot again, slow and deliberate. It made Jon's pulse quicken, and he tried to ignore her flirtations as he listened to all the arguments.

"Renly is not the king," Robb said, speaking for the first time. It reminded Jon of their father. He knew how to listen.

"You cannot mean to hold to Joffrey, my lord," Galbart Glover said. "He put your father to death."

Dany's face darkened just from the mention of the boy king.

"That makes him evil," Robb replied. "I do not know that it makes Renly king. Joffrey is still Robert's eldest trueborn son, so the throne is rightfully his by all the laws of the realm. Were he to die, and I mean to see that he does, he has a younger brother. Tommen is next in line after Joffrey." His brother snuck a glance at Dany. Jon and many others did as well. Would she speak out and say that the throne was rightfully _hers_?

But she didn't. In fact, Dany didn't seem to be listening at all. She seemed deep in thought over something else entirely.

"Tommen is no less a Lannister," Ser Marq Piper snapped.

"As you say," said Jon, troubled. He felt uncomfortable when everyone turned to him, and was a little surprised at himself for speaking. "Yet if neither one is king, still, how could it be Lord Renly? He's Robert's _younger _brother. Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before Robb, and Renly can't be king before Lord Stannis."

Lady Mormont agreed. "Lord Stannis has the better claim."

"Renly is _crowned_," said Marq Piper. "Highgarden and Storm's End support his claim, and the Dornishmen will not be laggardly. If Winterfell and Riverrun add their strength to his, he will have five of the seven great houses behind him. _Six_ if the Arryns bestir themselves! Six against the Rock! My lords, within the year, we will have all their heads on spikes, the queen and the boy king, Lord Tywin, the Imp, the Kingslayer, Ser Kevan, _all _of them! That is what we shall win if we join with King Renly. What does Lord Stannis have against that, that we should cast aside?"

"The right," said Robb stubbornly.

"So you mean for us to declare for Stannis?" asked Edmure.

"I don't know," Robb said. "I prayed to know what to do, but the gods did not answer. The Lannisters killed my father for a traitor, and we know that was a lie, but if Joffrey is the lawful king and we fight against him, we _will _be traitors."

"Joffrey is _not _the lawful king," snapped Daenerys. The distant look on her face was gone and replaced with fury. "The Lannisters cannot rule the Iron Throne. This realm will be destroyed if we allow them to rule any longer. Have you forgotten Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon?"

"The girl is right!" bellowed the Greatjon. Others murmured in agreement. Jon feared that Dany would offer herself as a candidate for Robb and his army to declare for. Luckily, Ser Stevron Frey spoke.

When Ser Stevron suggested suggested a ransom and truce with Lord Tywin, it was met with a roar of outrage. "_Craven_!" the Greatjon thundered. "Begging for a truce will make us look weak," declared Lady Mormont. "Ransoms be damned, we must _not _give up the Kingslayer," shouted Rickard Karstark.

"Why not a peace?" Lady Stark asked.

Jon and the lords looked at her as if she grown a second head. Peace? Even if Jon wasn't as bloodthirsty as Rickard Karstark, he knew peace _couldn't _be an answer.

"My lady, they murdered my lord father, your husband," Robb said grimly. He unsheathed his longsword and laid it on the table before him, the steel bright on the rough wood. "This is the only peace I have for Lannisters."

Everyone, including Jon, bellowed with agreement. They shouted, drawing their swords and pounding their fists on the table. Lady Stark tried to reason with them, but none of them would hear it. If peace then on what terms? Jon looked at Robb, trying to see what he thought. When they had been children, Jon would be able to just _look_ at Robb and know what he was thinking. Robb was the same, and they hardly had any miscommunication.

Suddenly, the Greatjon shouted, his voice booming off the rafters. "Here is what I say to these two kings!" he spat. "Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis. Why should they rule over me from some flowery seat in Highgarden or Dorne? What do they know the Wall or the wolfswood? The Others take the Lannisters too." He reached over his back of his shoulder and drew his immense two-handed greatsword. "Why shouldn't we rule over ourselves again?" He pointed at Robb with the blade. "_There_ sits the only king I mean to bow _my _knee to, m'lords," he thundered. "The King in the North!"

And he knelt, and he laid his greatsword at his brother's feet.

Everyone started chanting, "The King in the North! The King in the North! The King in the North!"

Jon turned to Daenerys, shock plain on his face. She mirrored his expression, but look back to Robb. Robb, despite his Tully features, looked like a true Stark.

* * *

**A/N: **I wanted to write a Jon and Theon scene. I feel if Jon went with Robb, he and Theon _might _have formed a friendship. You know, the kind of friendship where you insult each other, but would have each other's backs. Anyways, the next chapter has some crazy stuff happening in it so be prepared.


End file.
